Le triomphe de l’amour
by HanaKT
Summary: EPILOGO! Shaoran es un joven sencillo, dulce y humilde. Debido a una beca entra en la Seijou High, una academia de gente adinerada donde es bastante excluido debido a su origen modesto. Allí conoce a Sakura la ‘rebelde’ de Seijou, quien en un prin
1. Capítulo primero: El primer encuentro

**Fan fic de Card Captor Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Card Captor, Card Captors, o como quieran decirle, pertenece a Clamp. **

**Sinopsis: Shaoran es un joven sencillo, dulce y humilde. Debido a una beca entra en la Seijou High, una academia de gente adinerada donde es bastante excluido debido a su origen modesto. Allí conoce a Sakura la 'rebelde' de Seijou, quien en un principio odia a los 'pobretones que solo quieren dinero' como ella les dice, pero que de inmediato se hace su amiga al notar su buenas intenciones. Pero los amigos de ella son otra cosa... ¿Qué es ese acuerdo? SS por supuesto! UA (universo alternativo), sin magia.**

**Viernes, 01 de julio de 2005. 14:56 hs.**

_**Le triomphe de l'amour **_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo primero: El primer encuentro... ¿Amigos?**

El adolescente abrió la puerta de su modesto hogar y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras sostenía en su mano lo que era su desayuno.

- "Oh, mierda!" – Maldijo en voz alta provocando que las personas – mayores, en general – le dirigieran una mirada reprobatoria, siendo respondida por el sonrojo del joven – "Perfecto, mi primer día de clases en esta maldita preparatoria y tengo que quedarme dormido" – siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a un gran enrejado negro y suspirando apesumbrado se detuvo y apoyó su espalda en él – "Esto no podría ser peor" -

- "Te aseguro que hay cosas mucho, pero mucho peores" – dijo una voz a su costado y él se giró hacia ella -

- "¿Quién eres?" – preguntó algo arisco. Frente a él se hallaba una chica de su edad, de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes -

- "Soy Cherry..." – comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras contoneaba sus caderas sensualmente. Él la miró de arriba abajo. Era bastante alta, de bonito cuerpo... y vestía pantalones a la cadera, botas y un suéter, todo negro – "¿Y tú?" – intentó acariciar su rostro, pero él la esquivó mirándole enfadado -

- "Soy Li Xiao Lang" – le dijo secamente – "Y ahora con tu permiso, debo irme... tengo que entrar en el instituto" – se dio la vuelta y estaba por marcharse cuando ella le tomó de la mano -

- "¿Entrar al instituto? Pues me parece que es algo tarde por que ya cerraron la puerta" -

- "¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Solo vete y déjame en paz" -

- "está bien, pero que pena... yo que pensaba ayudarte a hacerte entrar al instituto... pero bueno... ya que no quieres mi ayuda... nos vemos... chico nuevo..."-

- "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" – ella sonrió, vencedora -

- "Ven conmigo" – lo arrastró – ya que todavía le seguía sosteniendo de la mano – hacia un árbol cercano y, soltándolo, comenzó a treparlo -

- "¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó, algo extrañado y alarmado -

- "Pues que crees, estoy subiendo el árbol" -

- "No me refiero a eso... es decir... ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme a entrar a clase subiendo por el árbol?" -

- "Fácil, iremos por esa rama" – señaló una que pasaba por encima del enrejado -

- "P-Pero" – intentó protestar, pero ella le fulminó con la mirada -

- "¿Quieres entrar a clases o no? Mira que ya es muy tarde"

- "O-Ok..." – tomó aire y comenzó a subir lentamente y con cuidado mientras Cherry le miraba impaciente. Finalmente el chico pudo llegar y saltó casi con miedo -

- "Bueno, ahora que ya estás, sigue hasta esa puerta y ve con el director que está apenas entras, en el salón de la derecha" – y, sin darle tiempo al chico de contestar, se fue -

- M-Muchas gracias – murmuró – 'Se fue tan rápido que no le pude preguntar como sabía todo esto' – suspiró, e hizo lo que Cherry le había dicho: Se dirigió hacia el director que resultó ser un hombre muy amable y que de cierta forma le recordó a la joven de ojos verdes. El hombre habló unas palabras con él, le dio el horario de clases y le disculpó por haber llegado algo tarde, por que – dijo – era su primer día –

- "Su aula es la número 18, en este momento están en clase de Literatura" – le informó con una sonrisa – "Así que le deseo un buen día" – le despidió -

- "Muchas gracias" – hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su aula – "Bien, Xiao Lang" – se dijo, como para darse ánimos – "Tu primer día en este país, espero que todo salga bien" – y entró -

- "Muy bien" – dijo la que parecía la profesora – "este es su nuevo compañero de curso" – Shaoran entró – "Su nombre es Xiao Lang Li, y es originario de Hong Kong. Espero que sean amables con él" – le sonrió – "Siéntate por favor..." – miró hacia el último banco al lado de la ventana – "Parece que la señorita Kinomoto faltó de nuevo" – suspiró, todavía con una sonrisa – "Siéntate allí, por favor" –

- "Sí" – pasó por los bancos, notando la mirada despectiva de todos en el aula, encima suyo, pero eso no le afectó, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser despreciado de esa forma por los niñatos de clase alta. Se sentó y comenzó a prestar atención a la clase. Cuando sonó el timbre del receso, la clase permaneció silenciosa, y él, levantándose, salió de la clase – "Parece que aquí es igual... siempre... va a ser así" – dijo para sí mismo. Cuando llegó a un lugar algo apartado en el patio del establecimiento para así estar solo y que no le molestaran -

- "¿Tienes algún problema que siempre hablas solo?" – escuchó otra vez esa voz -

- "Cherry-san..." – murmuró -

- "Yep" – le respondió ella y bajó de la rama del cerezo donde estaba subida – "¿Y como fue el primer día de clases?" – le preguntó -

- "Igual que el primer día en cualquier escuela" – dijo con un dejo de tristeza que llamó la atención en la esmeralda -

- "¿Y por qué esa cara triste?" – dijo intrigada -

- "¿Es que no me ves?" – le dijo – "Soy un nerd... bueno... por lo menos así me ven todos..." – rió con melancolía – "Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí... no será que te contagie..." -

- "Oh, vamos, no te preocupes..." – ambos se sentaron en un banco que había allí -

- "Ah, por cierto, no te agradecí por hacerme entrar en el instituto" -

- "De nada... ¿hablaste con el director?" -

- "Sí... ¿y sabes? De cierto modo me recordó a ti" – ella pareció sorprenderse -

- "Vaya... que... que interesante" -

- "Oye ¿y como es que conoces tanto esta escuela?" – le preguntó él -

- "Ehmmm... bueno... pues..." – en ese momento fue interrumpida -

- "¡¡Cherry!" – Gritaron tres voces masculinas a coro, acercándose a ellos dos – "Ah! El chico nuevo" -

-"Kojiro" – murmuró ella dirigiéndose a uno de ellos – "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – les miró desconfiada -

- "Pues, como faltaste al insti, pensamos que estarías aquí, en el árbol de Sakura... Veníamos para informarte del chico nuevo, pero parece que ya lo has encontrado" – los otros dos comenzaron a acercarse a Shaoran peligrosamente y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos -

- "¿Qué quieren?" – les preguntó Shaoran levantándose del banco y retrocediendo un poco, hasta quedar de espaldas al cerezo -

- "Mira niño nuevo, solo eres un estúpido pobretón y no eres aceptado en esta secundaria de categoría... pese a eso venimos a darte la bienvenida" – dijo uno de ellos y le dio un golpe en el rostro haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran al suelo -

- "Pero mira" – dijo el otro – "Has tirado sus lentes, será mejor que le ayudemos a que los recoja" – comenzó a reír y pateó al ambarino hasta que quedó arrodillado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor -

- "Pero qué descortés de nuestra parte, mejor ayudémosle a incorporarse" – dijo Kojiro. Esta vez, el trío se acercó al chico para darle un golpe final, pero sintieron como eran jalados para atrás y caían al suelo – "¿Pero qué mie--?" – comenzaron los dos pero se callaron cuando vieron a Cherry frente a ellos con un gesto enfadado – "¿Cherry? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?" -

- "¡Déjenlo en paz!" – exclamó -

- "P-Pero... si eres tú la que siempre--" - comenzó el que se llamaba Kojiro, pero fue interrumpido -

- "¡Nueva regla! No molesten a este chico o se las verán conmigo... Y ustedes no quieren eso, ¿verdad?" -

- "N-no" – balbucearon y se levantaron, retirándose velozmente pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada extrañada a Cherry -

- "¿Estás bien?" – se giró hacia Shaoran cuando ya los tres chicos habían desaparecido. Él ya se había puesto nuevamente sus lentes y se había incorporado algo tambaleante debido a los golpes y se había recargado en el árbol, para detener su mareo -

- "Sí... estoy bien... gracias por ayudarme de nuevo..." – le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se sintió enrojecer. El comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta finalmente sentarse en el banco – "¿Quiénes eran esos?" – preguntó -

- "Ehmmm... bueno... s-son mis... Amigos" – él levantó su vista hacia ella inmediatamente al escuchar la última palabra -

- "¿Amigos?" – volvió a preguntar -

- "Sí... bueno... como tú sabes... este... los chicos bueno..." -

- "Los chicos sin dinero y simples como yo, que vienen a escuelas como estas debido a una beca no son aceptados..." – completó él – "Ya lo sé... me pasa siempre" – bajó la mirada tristemente y ella se sintió algo culpable – "Y... ¿Puedes contestar la primer pregunta que te hice?" -

- "¿hoe?" – dijo algo confundida -

- "Te pregunté que como es que conoces tanto esta escuela" -

- "Ah, sí... yo soy alumna de este instituto... incluso... soy la hija del director..." -

- "¿¡Hija del director?" – Inquirió alarmado, alejándose levemente de ella – "P-Pero... ¿Por qué--?" -

- "¿Por qué soy así tan... digamos... rebelde?" – Rió – "Bueno... todas las academias tienen alguno. Esa soy yo... esos chicos que viste antes son de mi grupo... soy la líder y pues..." – se sonrojó levemente – "g-generalmente estamos... digamos... en contra de los chicos que entran en..." – comenzó a bajar su voz hasta que fue un murmullo, pero lo mismo el ambarino lo escuchó – "la escuela por becas... p-" -

- "Y-ya veo" – le interrumpió y se levantó del asiento – "Entonces será mejor que me vaya... no sea que comiencen a molestarte y tu... _Liderazgo_ se vea en peligro por mí... es mejor que no te juntes con _estúpidos pobretones que no son aceptados en esta secundaria de categoría como yo. _De todas formas... gracias por ayudarme..." – comenzó a marcharse -

- "¡Espera!" – ella le gritó adelantándolo y poniéndose delante suyo, impidiéndole el paso – "Lamento todo esto... y que no seas aceptado, pero... yo... ¡quiero ser tu amiga!" – atropelló las palabras casi en un grito -

- "¿Mi amiga? ¿De un NERD como yo?" – dijo sarcásticamente resaltando la palabra Nerd – "no te conviene... ya te dije que te podías contagiar..." -

- "¡¡¡Pero...!" – el pasó por su lado con rapidez y la dejó allí con la palabra en la boca. En ese momento su temperamento explotó y se giró hacia él quien le daba la espalda y ya estaba algo alejado de ella y le gritó – "¡¡¡Y YO TE RESPONDÍ QUE NO ME IMPORTABA! ¿¿CREES QUE SI LO HICIERA TE HUBIERA AYUDADO CON KOJIRO Y LOS OTROS DOS QUE TE MOLESTABAN? ¡¡NO SEAS TAN TERCO!" – Él finalmente se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, quien estaba algo roja y respiraba con algo de agitación debido a los gritos -

Él inclinó la cabeza y ella pensó que se marcharía, pero fue sorprendida por la hermosa sonrisa de él cuando levantó su rostro.

- "¿Eso es verdad?" – ella también sonrió y corrió hacia él, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de distancia -

- "¡¡Claro!" -

- "P-pero... ¿Por qué yo?" – Ella le miró sin entender – "¿Por qué quieres ser MI amiga?" -

- "Cuando te vi tuve la impresión de que eras muy buen chico... digamos que fue un presentimiento... y yo SIEMPRE le hago caso a mis presentimientos" – extendió su mano hacia él – "¿Amigos?" -

- "Claro" – y él se la estrechó -

- "Ah! Por cierto... llámame Sakura..." -

_Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto_

**-- continuará --**

Domingo, 03 de julio de 2005 12:58 hs.

Notas de la autora:

Ok, sé que van a matarme, no tengo un fic terminado y ya salgo con otro, jeje, es que no puedo evitarlooooo la idea surgió de pronto en mi cabeza y bueno, no pude evitar escribirla... Gomeeeennnn.

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad que no sé si les va a gustar ;.; - Hana triste – Pero bueno, a mí me está divirtiendo mucho escribirlo y aún así no reciba ningún review voy a seguir publicándola.

Sobre el título: Significa "El triunfo del amor" (triomphe también puede leerse como trofeo) y... bueno, sobre a lo que hace referencia, cuando la historia esté más avanzada lo van a entender.

Un becho nxn y se cuidan oki?

HANA


	2. Capítulo segundo: Conociéndonos

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo segundo: Conociéndonos**

- "¡Shaoran, espérame!" - gritó la chica de ojos verdes acercándose a su amigo, y sin hacerle caso a las miradas que recibía del resto de sus amigos. Hacía tres semanas que se habían conocido y que se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero ese día era muy importante para Sakura. Conocería a la familia de Shaoran y eso la llenaba de una inexplicable emoción -

- "Sakura" – dijo él, volteándose hacia ella con una sonrisa – "¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido -

- "¡No me digas que lo olvidaste¡Dijiste que hoy iba a conocer a tu familia!" – le dijo con gesto enfadado y cruzándose de brazos -

- "Sí, lo sé, solo bromeaba" – comenzó a reír hasta que ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza – "¡Auch¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura?" -

- "Tontooo" – le sacó la lengua y se le adelantó un poco – "¡Vamos!" – Dijo provocando en el chico mucha ternura debido a su aspecto infantil -

- "Claro" – salieron de Seijou y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, hasta llegaron enfrente de una pequeña casita amarilla – "B-bueno" – balbuceó sonrojado – "aquí vivo yo" – ella sonrió debido a su vergüenza y comenzó a acercarse a la entrada -

- "¡Entremos!" – le dijo animadamente y él, con una tímida sonrisa asintió -

- "¡Mamá, ya llegué!" – dijo en voz alta cuando ambos entraron al recibidor -

- "Shaoran, cariño" – En ese momento Sakura vio a una mujer relativamente joven, de largo cabello azabache atado en una cola de caballo y profundos ojos negros, acercarse a ellos – "Ah, hola ¿Tú quien eres?" – le preguntó cálidamente -

- "Sakura K-Kinomoto" – respondió ella algo cohibida -

- "Así que tú eres la Flor de Cerezo. Soy Ieran Li, la madre de Xiao Lang" -

- "¡Mamá!" – gritó completamente rojo el chico -

- "Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti" – hizo caso omiso a la queja del chico – "Ven, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa" -

- "Gracias"– En ese momento vio cuatro cabecitas castañas asomarse por una puerta a su derecha – "¿hoe?" -

- "Xie Fa, Fuu Tie, Fan Ren y Fei Mei" – murmuró Shaoran mientras las cuatro se presentaban frente a ella – "Mis hermanas menores" -

- "¡Hola!" – dijeron las cuatro a coro con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro -

- "Buenas tardes" – ella hizo una muy pequeña reverencia -

- "¿Shaorannnnn?" – preguntó la primera -

- "¿Qué?" -

- "¡Es tu novia?" -

- "¡No¡¡No es/soy mi/su novia!" – gritaron arrebolados ambos jóvenes, mientras Ieran sonreía imperceptiblemente -

- "S-Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación" – dijo él para salir de ese momento tan embarazoso, tomándola de la mano y subiendo junto con ella por las escaleras, todavía algo avergonzado. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y entraron a una habitación -

- "Woa Shaoran, te debe de gustar mucho el verde¿no es cierto?" – Comentó cuando entró al ver las paredes pintadas de un verde pastel y las cortinas y el cubrecama del mismo color, solo que algo más oscuro -

- "Sí, es mi color favorito" – se sentó en la cama y la invitó a ella a hacer lo mismo -

- "Tienes una familia muy afectuosa" – sonrió la chica -

- "Creo que DEMASIADO afectuosa" – hizo un gesto de desagrado haciéndola reír. En ese momento Sakura miró hacia el escritorio y vio una foto de un hombre de unos 30 años muy semejante a Shaoran –

- "¿Ese es tu papá?" – dijo curiosa. Él asintió – "¿Y donde está?" – volvió a preguntar inocentemente -

- "Bueno... él falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años en un accidente automovilístico" – murmuró con amargura y ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta -

- "Lo siento mucho..." – dijo ella cabizbaja y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír -

- "Está bien, tú no sabías, además... fue hace mucho tiempo" -

- "¿Sabes?" – le dijo de pronto – "yo no tengo mamá..." -

- "¿Eh?" -

- "Ella falleció cuando yo tenía solo tres años... no me acuerdo mucho de ella y mi papá dijo que está allí arriba, en el cielo. Ella fue muy feliz con mi papá, con mi hermano y conmigo y era una muy buena persona. Tu papá seguro que también era muy buena persona, así que de la misma manera debe estar en un lugar hermoso como mi mamá..." – le sonrió -

- "Gracias... Sakura" – Quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta – "Pase" -

- "Xiao Lang" – Ieran entró a la habitación – Dentro de poco vamos a almorzar – miró a Sakura – "¿Te quedarás?" -

- "B-bueno, si no es mucha molestia" -

- "¡Claro que no!" – contestó la mujer alegremente – "Espero que te guste el dim sum... es el plato favorito de Xiao Lang" -

- "Está bien para mí" – sonrió ella a su vez – "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" -

- "Si quieren pueden empezar a poner la mesa" -

- "¡Claro!" – dijo ella con entusiasmo, levantándose de la cama -

- "No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres, eres nuestra invitada" – dijo Shaoran algo tímido, saliendo de la habitación mientras seguía a su madre y a Sakura -

- "No, en verdad quiero hacerlo" -

- "P-pero..." -

- "En serio, está bien, ya deja de quejarte" – le regañó juguetonamente -

Shaoran sonrió nuevamente, esto siendo notado por su madre otra vez.

Definitivamente había sido una excelente idea haber venido a Japón para que Xiao Lang estudiara en la mejor preparatoria del país.

Shaoran siempre había sido un chico muy inteligente y terriblemente responsable. Desde pequeño se había esforzado por llegar a ser el mejor en todo y siempre lo lograba.

Es verdad, nunca habían tenido mucho dinero pero vivían bien, y sobre todo eran muy felices.

Hasta que su esposo falleció.

Eso había sido un golpe muy fuerte para todos, especialmente para Xiao Lang. Padre e hijo siempre habían sido muy unidos y se querían muchísimo.

Desde ese momento el chico comenzó a concentrarse aún más en sus estudios y cambió completamente. Es verdad, seguía siendo el chico gentil, dulce y de buen corazón que todos conocían, pero ya no sonreía y trataba de esconder sus sentimientos dentro suyo para que nadie notara su debilidad ni se preocupara por él.

A esto se le sumó el hecho de que Shaoran recibió una beca para estudiar en una costosa secundaria de Hong-Kong.

Allí...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo mayor quien la miraba extrañado. Hacía un buen rato que estaba hablando con ella y la mujer ni siquiera se había percatado.

- "Eh, sí¿Qué decías hijo?" -

- "Mamá ¿estás bien?" -

- "Oh, sí, discúlpame" – Shaoran simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la mesa -

- "Ya es hora de comer¿te ayudo a servir?" – le preguntó -

- "Oh, no, déjamelo a mí, tú siéntate con Sakura que ya voy a buscar la comida" – su hijo asintió, dirigiéndose a la mesa -

- "Shaoran¿qué le pasa a tu mamá?" -

- "No lo sé, hoy está algo pensativa. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda" -

- "No es nada, fue muy divertido" -

- "¿divertido?" -

- "Bueno, nunca lo había hecho... las mucamas siempre hacen todo por mí..." -

- "Ya veo" – en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el almuerzo y los siete comenzaron a comer animadamente -

""""""""

- "En verdad muchas gracias por invitarme" – dijo la joven más tarde, cuando ya estaba por irse – "La pasé muy pero muy bien" -

- "Fue un placer haber contado contigo" – dijo Ieran – "Espero que algún otro día vengas de nuevo" -

- "¡Claro! Hasta pronto" -

- "Nos vemos, Sakura" – y con esto abrió la puerta y la chica se fue -

""""""""

**Al otro día... Secundaria Seijou**

- "Buenos días" – saludó Sakura al llegar a su curso. Se dirigió a su asiento de siempre y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Shaoran no había llegado – 'Qué raro, él siempre es de los primeros ¿Qué le habrá pasado?' – pensó -

- "Buenos días Cherry" – saludó uno de sus compañeros, sacándola de sus cavilaciones -

- "Soichiro, buenos días" – le dijo fríamente, como todos los días -

- "En el descanso Kojiro, Kazuya y yo queremos hablar contigo" –

- "¿Hoe¿Hablar conmigo¿De qué?" -

- "Solo espera y verás. Será en el árbol de cerezo" -

- "Está bien" – en ese momento llegó el profesor y todos tomaron sus asientos. Sakura no prestó atención en toda la clase, como casi siempre hacía, pero esta vez se mantuvo extrañamente silenciosa. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué les pasaba a sus amigos? Y luego Shaoran... ¿Le habría pasado algo? -

Cuando llegó el descanso, como se le fue dicho, Sakura se dirigió al árbol de cerezo, donde ya se encontraban sus tres amigos.

- "¿Qué sucede chicos?" – preguntó -

- "Eso nos gustaría saber nosotros..." – dijo Kojiro mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué te sucede a ti? -

- "¿A mí¿De qué demonios están hablando?" -

- "Has cambiado, Sakura" – dijo utilizando su verdadero nombre – "No eres la mis--" -

- "¡Por supuesto que soy la misma¿Qué les pasa? Soy la misma Sakura que conocen" – les contestó ella algo nerviosa debido a las acusaciones de sus amigos. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Desde que se juntaba con Shaoran no solo la criticaban – cosa que de todas formas no le molestaba del todo – si no que hasta sus propios amigos le dirigían miradas reprobatorias y eso era algo que no soportaría -

- "¿Ah sí? – dijo Soichiro – Por eso estás usando esa ridícula ropa de instituto, mira esa pollerita blanca con su par de mediecitas y esa estúpida blusa con corbata..." – la señaló – "¡Por Dios¿Qué demonios es eso?" -

- "Es solo... ¡Un cambio de look¿Tiene algo de malo?" -

- "Claro que no" – respondió calmadamente Kazuya mirando a Soichiro y haciendo un gesto para que se callara, viendo que estaba por explotar – "Pero no es solo eso. Desde que te juntas con ese chico pobretón lo único que haces es ignorarnos... Incluso... ¡Sakura, Maldita sea, estás yendo a todas las clases, no le contestas mal a los profesores e incluso estudias y sacas buenas notas en los exámenes¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Antes detestabas a esa clase de gente... ¿O es que no recuerdas qué fue lo que te hizo Satoshi? Li es uno de ellos... primero será tu amigo y luego te dejará..." -

- "¡Claro que no¡Shaoran no es así¡Él nunca me haría daño! Mi sexto sentido me dijo que era buena persona y como saben yo SIEMPRE le hago caso" -

- "Es lo mismo que te pasó con Satoshi... ¡Y mira como terminaron! Dime ¿Dónde te llevó tu sexto sentido esa vez? Te rompió el corazón" – la vio contraerse casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió internamente por su triunfo... Ya la tenía donde quería -

- "Y-Yo..." – dijo indecisa -

- "Sakura... por favor... te lo pido, vuelve con nosotros... _Cherry _tiene que volver... Lo hacemos por tu bien, gente como esa no te conviene... solo quieren tu dinero..." -

_Sólo quiere tu dinero... _

_Shaoran... Está contigo... Solo por eso..._

_Y luego... Romperá tu corazón... _

_Como... _

_Satoshi..._

- "Es que..." – bajó su mirada tristemente y al rato volvió a subirla. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo – "Tienen razón... Ya no hablaré con él ni nada por el estilo. Shaoran Li ya... ya murió para mí" – Sus amigos sonrieron con malicia, cosa que no fue notada por la chica -

- "Bien, Cherry... que bueno que te diste cuenta, ahora lo único que falta será romper su corazón en pedazos para que nunca vuelva a meterse con nosotros" -

- "¿P-Pero como lo haré?" – preguntó la pobre chica -

- "Harás que se enamore de ti..." – dijo Soichiro -

- "Que caiga como un idiota..." -

- "Y luego de que se rinda a tus pies como un pichoncito..." -

- "Lo destruiré" – completó la frase la chica con una sonrisa – "¿Y esta vez que tendré a cambio?" -

- "Así se habla... Esta vez... tu trofeo será... pues luego lo veremos" -

- "Está bien" – sonrió -

- "Muy bien Cherry... Jefa, qué bueno que has vuelto" -

- "Sí, gracias chicos" -

**-- Continuará --**

9 de julio de 2005. 21:36 hs. (Día de la independencia Argentina!)

**Notas de autora:**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado.

Y las cosas ya se pusieron feas para Shaoran, Sakura ya volvió a ser la de antes, una chica desconfiada y rebelde. (Y con amigos como los que tiene para que quiere enemigos ò.ó)

Seguro que tienen muchas dudas muajajaja, pero bueno, ya se resolverán prontito (Sí, claro, siempre digo lo mismo -.-)

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi papá que cumplió años el 13 de este mes. Feliz cumple papá! Bueno, y obviamente a Shaoran por que es su cumple también! Kyaaaa:p (segun yo cumple 18 kyaaaaaaaaa oo)

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que había pensado que nadie le iba a gustar la historia, jeje, Arigatou!

A algunas les sorprendió que Shaoran fuera el nerd del colegio y Sakura la rebelde, siendo que en el 99 por cientode las historias que he leído – y créanme que son muchas - siempre es al revés, pero no sé, me pareció interesante el cambio, además de que un Shaoran con lentes me pareció muy tiernoooo o¬o

Próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo tercero: El inicio del acuerdo. ¿Rompiendo con nuestra amistad?**

Un Besote nxn

HANA


	3. Capítulo tercero: El inicio del acuerdo

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo tercero: El inicio del acuerdo. ¿Rompiendo con nuestra amistad?**

La joven de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando por la calle tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a una casa amarilla y tocó el timbre.

- "Buenos días Sakura" – le saludó Ieran abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa -

- "Ieran-san" – dijo respetuosamente haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza – "¿Está Shaoran?" – la mujer asintió y se acercó a la verja para abrirla -

- "Sí... Hoy no fue a la escuela por que teníamos que encargarnos de algunos problemas¿quieres pasar a verlo?" -

- "Sí, por favor" – la mujer se corrió y dejó pasar a la chica -

- "Está en su habitación. Puedes subir" – la chica asintió e hizo lo que le dijo la madre del ambarino. Su puerta estaba cerrada, así que puso su mejor y más sexy sonrisa y tocó la puerta -

- "Pase" – dijo una voz desde adentro y la chica abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shaoran acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Sakura se adelantó unos pasos hasta llegar a él y permaneció callada, esperando a que el chico la notara -

- "¿Qué suc--?" – Finalmente el chico desvió su mirada del libro y al ver que era ella, se incorporó rápidamente, dejando el texto a un costado y acomodándose los lentes – "S-Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó -

- "Buenos días para ti también" – le dijo sarcástica -

- "Oh, disculpa" – le hizo un lugar en la cama donde ella se sentó, tratando de disfrazar su desprecio -

- 'No entiendo como fue que pude venir a esta mugrienta casa antes sin darme cuenta de lo horrible que es' – pensó y volvió a sonreír – "No, está bien, venía para ver por qué faltaste a la escuela" -

- "Mi mamá y yo tuvimos unas cosas que hacer" – le respondió sonrojándose y sin entrar en detalles – "Y pues... se nos hizo tarde y no pude llegar a clases..." -

- "Ya veo..." '¿Qué me estás escondiendo?' – Se levantó y tomó su mochila que había dejado hacía un rato en el suelo – "Toma, esta es toda la tarea de hoy... Ehmmm... la semana que viene es el examen de matemáticas, y yo... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme, hay cosas que no entiendo" – inventó, por que si bien era cierto que había prueba de matemática, la razón principal por la que le estaba pidiendo que se juntaran era para que cuando lo hicieran comenzara su plan de seducción -

- "claro¿Cuándo quieres que nos juntemos?" – le respondió él sin tener la más mínima idea del plan de su 'amiga'

- "Ehmm... ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Tengo prácticas de judo, me podrías acompañar y luego nos vendríamos juntos a mi casa así de paso la conoces" -

- "Sí, está bien" -

- "¡Entonces es una cita!" – dijo con falso entusiasmo -

- "Ehm... bueno..." – comenzó a ponerse completamente rojo – "P-pues..." – pero la chica no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes... –

- "Hasta pronto... Shaoran..." – le dijo desde la puerta y le guiñó el ojo, logrando que el chico adquiriera un tono de piel casi morado – 'bien hecho... dentro de poco caerás a mis pies' – pensó -

**Sábado 15:25 hs. Seijou High. Práctica de judo**

- "Kyaa!" – gritó Sakura, mientras inmovilizaba a uno de sus compañeros de clase con una llave y lo tiraba al suelo – "Otra v-vez... será" – le dijo al chico algo agitada por el esfuerzo – "¡Siguiente"! – exclamó, pero en ese momento vio a Shaoran silenciosamente entrando en el gimnasio. Cuando la vio le dirigió una sonrisa y le indicó que le esperaría en uno de los bancos. Ella sonrió y con un gesto se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hasta él – "¡Hola Shaoran!" – le dijo -

- "Hola Sakura, si no has terminado puedo esperar, vine un poco más temprano" – ella negó con la cabeza -

- "Está bien, de todas formas tengo que ir a vestirme¿me acompañas?" – él se ruborizó pero aceptó y le siguió hasta los vestidores – "Gracias, dentro de un rato estaré lista" – y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella – "Tonto" – murmuró en voz baja, apoyándose en la puerta – "Bien, ahora, veamos... donde está mi ropa" – cuando la encontró – que consistía en unos pescadores negros y musculosa y gorra del mismo color – comenzó a desvestirse y cuando estaba poniéndose sus pantalones, se le ocurrió una idea. Terminó de prenderse el botón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Shaoran – "Shaoran¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" – él levantó la vista y le miró con ojos desorbitados ya que la joven se encontraba frente a ella sin su remera y podía ver su corpiño, como no, de color negro –

- "S-Sa... ¡Sakura¿Qué haces¡¡Alguien te puede ver!" – Ella le sonrió juguetona y se acercó a él –

- "No te preocupes, a esta hora no pasa nadie por aquí..." – susurró, tomó su mano y lo condujo adentro de la habitación –

- "¡Q-qué pasa?" – dijo muy nervioso al estar dentro del vestidor de mujeres -

- "Oh, es que necesito que me ayudes a abrocharme esto" – se giró y él pudo ver que su sostén estaba desabrochado – "No sé, hoy estoy algo torpe y no puedo acertarle al ganchito que tiene¿me ayudas?" – le sonrió inocentemente -

- "Eh... yo... s-sí" – ajustándose un poco mejor los anteojos, levantó sus manos y las puso en los dos ganchitos de su ropa interior y al tocarlos, rozó su suave piel, provocando que casi se desmayara por falta de sangre en el resto de su cuerpo – "Y-Ya está" – ella se giró y parándose en puntitas de pie tocó con sus labios la mejilla roja del chico, dándole un pequeño beso -

- "Muchas gracias Shaoran" -

- "..." – Viendo que el chico estaba sin reacción alguna, se puso su musculosa, la gorra, tomó su mano nuevamente y juntos salieron del cuarto -

- "Shaoran... Shaoran..." – decía mientras pasaba su mano por delante de sus ojos – "¡SHAORAN!" – gritó y finalmente el chico volvió a tierra -

- "Ah, lo siento Sakura, es-estaba pensando" – balbuceó – "¿Vamos?" – la chica asintió y, todavía tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa de la chica -

- "Es aquí" – dijo cuando se detuvieron de pronto en una gigantesca mansión -

- "Esta es... ¡Tu... MANSIÓN?" – la chica asintió y no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía el chico con esa expresión de asombro en su rostro -

- 'Ay, vamos Sakura, no lo soportas¿recuerdas?' – se reprendió - "Bueno... sí" – se hizo la tímida – "quieres pasar" – le preguntó -

- "Sí..." – ambos entraron y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín del frente hasta llegar a la casa – "Es enorme" – comentó él -

- "Sí, hay veces que hasta yo me pierdo" – Rió. Ingresaron a la casa subiendo unos escalones y Sakura, usando una pequeña llave dorada abrió la puerta – "Siéntete como en tu casa, por favor" – él le sonrió y le dio las gracias -

- "Sakura" – se escuchó de pronto una voz y Shaoran vio a un joven de unos 25 años sentado en uno de los sillones del living en el cual se hallaban -

- "Touya¿Qué mierda haces aquí?" – le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con mucha violencia sorprendiendo al chico -

- "Cuida tu vocabulario" – le respondió algo enfadado el hombre -

- "Estoy algo grandecita como para que estés tratando de corregir la forma como hablo... Además ¿por qué no miras como hablas tú antes de quejarte de mí?" –

Touya, al ver que no podría ganar esa pelea cambió de tema. Miró a Shaoran y acercándose peligrosamente a él preguntó.

- "¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú?" -

- "Soy Li Xiao Lang, mucho gusto en conocerlo" – le dijo haciendo una reverencia -

- "Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de este monstruo, gusto también en conocerte" – le devolvió la reverencia sorprendiendo a Sakura quien se esperaba que intentara echarlo a patadas de la casa, como hacía siempre con sus amigos – "Sakura¿puedo hablar unas palabras con este chico?" – ella todavía algo asombrada, solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación -

- '¿Qué querrá hablar con él?' – Se preguntó – 'Bueno, de todas formas no durará mucho...' – sonrió malignamente -

""""""""""

- "¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?" – le preguntó apenas la chica se hubiera ido -

- "¿Qué?" – dijo algo descolocado por la pregunta -

- "Te pregunté que intenciones tienes con el monstruo... Eres de su escuela¿verdad?" – Shaoran asintió – "Ya veo... pero..." – lo miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo – "eres algo diferente. Parece que tus intenciones son buenas y eres muy honesto... ¿no es así?" -

- "..." -

- "Solo te digo algo... cuida del monstruo... tienes mi aprobación... y espero que nos llevemos bien" – sonrió (NdeH: n.n No fue muy kawaii?)

- "Claro, muchas gracias" – sonrió él también -

"""""""""

- "Dios¿Qué estarán hablando?" – Kinomoto Sakura suspiró algo impaciente y a la vez curiosa – "Hace 15 minutos que están hablando..." – en ese momento vio al ambarino salir de la habitación donde antes estaba hablando con Touya y dirigirse a ella en compañía de su hermano – "Shaoran, vamos" – le dijo y comenzó a subir las escales, haciéndole una seña de que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando entraron a la enorme habitación de Sakura se, como hacían en la casa de Shaoran, sentaron en la cama – 'tengo que acordarme luego de desinfectarla' – pensó -

- "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" – Le preguntó él y ella le miró sin entender – "De matemáticas, nos juntamos para eso¿no?" – ella se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente -

- 'Oh, rayos, lo había olvidado' – pensó – "Ehmm... sí... esté... ¿puedes comenzar desde el principio?" -

- "Claro Sakura" – sacó sus libros y comenzó a explicarle todo, ella completamente aburrida y sin siquiera escuchando lo que su 'amigo' hablaba – "¿Has entendido?" – preguntó -

- "Ehmmm... ¡sí! Claro, explicas muy bien" – tomó el libro que el chico tenía en sus manos y lo puso en la mesa de luz – "Ahora que te parece si nos dedicamos a otra cosa más divertida" – él le miró desconcertado y Sakura rápidamente le echó los brazos al cuello – "Shaoran..." – dijo en un susurro y tratando de esconder su menosprecio por el chico se acercó a sus labios, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando él se alejó inmediatamente de ella – "¿Qué te pasa?" – le preguntó extrañada de que el tímido chico la alejara y al mirar a su rostro se sorprendió de ver una expresión de furia -

- "¡Qué te pasa a ti?" – casi gritó -

- "¿Qué? No te entiendo" – dijo tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible – "S-solo..." – comenzó a tartamudear algo nerviosa -

- "Esta no eres tú..." – le interrumpió él – "¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma? Como... como si quisieras seducirme... como si fuera un premio para ti... no creas que no me he dado cuenta como me estás tratando últimamente... No creas que no me percato de tu mirada... pa-pareciera como si te diera asco!" -

- "Shaoran, yo... en verdad... estás completamente equiv--" -

- "¡EQUIVOCADO? Solo eres... ¡Eres una zorra!" – Sonrió con tristeza – "Y yo que pensé que tus intenciones eran verdaderas... y que podíamos ser amigos..." – se giró y tomando sus cosas salió de la habitación – "Pero creo que no..." -

_- "Shaoran..." – _sólo murmuró ella al verle marchar -

**-- continuará --**

**Notas de autora:**

Holaaaa! Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado n.n ¿Verdad que actualicé pronto? – Aunque no se malacostumbren tanto que dentro deuna semanacomienzo las clases T.T -

Así que Shaoran está muy enojado con Sakura... Parece que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, pobechito¿verdad? Así que ¿Qué va a hacer Sakura ahora que su plan se fue al traste? (Aunque bien merecido se lo tiene ¬¬ de nuevo... ¡Pobre Shaoooo!)

Okis, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y me gustaría mucho responder sus reviews como hago siempre, pero tal parece que borra los fics que lo hacen... ¡Ke injusticia!

Pero sobre una pregunta ke me hicieron, todavía no puedo revelar la razón por la que faltó Shao a la escuela, es un secretito que va a servir para la trama oki?

**Capítulo cuarto: Disculpas... Sinceras? Un encuentro no muy agradable.**

Un becho nxn y se cuidan

HANA


	4. Capítulo cuarto: Disculpas Sinceras?

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo cuarto: Disculpas... Sinceras? Un encuentro no muy agradable**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama, en la misma posición desde que Shaoran se había marchado furioso de su habitación. Sus ojos miraban al vacío y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la colcha rosada. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Shaoran allí, pero cuando notó que el corredor estaba vacío suspiró con congoja. No sabía bien la razón, pero sentía, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo...

Remordimiento...

A su mente volvió el rostro lleno de dolor de Shaoran y en ese momento se lamentó haberlo lastimado...

Quizás... él no fuera como Satoshi... quizás...

- "¡¡NO!" – gritó con fuerza, su voz haciendo eco en el pasillo -

No sentía remordimiento ¡NO ESTABA ARREPENTIDA! Estaba haciendo lo correcto... ¡Claro que sí!

Pero...

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa pequeña voz en su mente que le decía que debía darle una oportunidad al chico y disculparse con él.

Ahora debía arreglarlo todo para que Shaoran volviera a confiar en ella. Pero ¿Como?

De seguro que él la evitaría y ya no hablaría más con ella.

Volvió a entrar a su cuarto y vio en su mesa de luz el libro que le había arrebatado al chico.

- 'mmm... quizás... ¡tengo una idea!' – tomó el libro en sus manos y lápiz y papel -

""""""""""

**Al otro día... Seijou High**

Como siempre, Sakura fue al colegio con su típica vestimenta (NdeH: adivinen el color... Sii!) negra e, ignorando a todos sus compañeros que le saludaban, se dirigió directamente al locker de Shaoran, el cual abrió con un golpe.

- "Bien..." – murmuró y colocó adentro su libro de matemáticas, volviendo a cerrar el casillero – "Ya está, ahora será mejor que vaya a clases" -

Durante todo el día, Shaoran estuvo esquivando a la chica de ojos verdes, mientras esta solo sonreía internamente.

- 'Ya verás' – pensaba mientras lo observaba cuando él no se daba cuenta -

**14:30 hs Salida Seijou**

Shaoran como siempre se dirigió a su locker, no sorprendiéndole el encontrarlo roto. Abrió la puertecita y cual fue si su sorpresa al encontrar el libro de matemáticas que había dejado en casa de Sakura. Cuando lo tomó se le cayó una pequeña hoja rosada que inmediatamente levantó. Era un mensaje de Sakura...

_Shaoran: _

_En verdad lamento lo que sucedió ayer en mi casa... Por favor, espero que me dejes explicártelo. Encuéntrame hoy a la salida del instituto en el árbol de cerezo. Si no vas, yo entenderé._

_Sakura K._

- "Sakura..." – murmuró -

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que complicar tanto su vida? ¿Y por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Desde que la había conocido había hecho de su vida un enredo y lo peor era que pese a lo que le había hecho, una parte de él quería perdonarla.

Pero no podía dejar que su corazón dominara a su mente.

Sí, iría a verla y escucharía su explicación

Pero haría caso a su cabeza y no aceptaría ninguna disculpa de su parte.

Sí, eso era lo que haría...

Así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al cerezo. Ella ya estaba allí, sentada en el banco al lado del árbol, pero parecía muy distraída, así que no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ella.

- "Ah, Shaoran" – dijo ella con una sonrisa triste – "Gracias por venir" – se corrió un poco para permitir al _que, si no fuera un Universo Alternativo sería hechicero pero, como sí es un UA es un_ chico _normal_ (NdeH: Lo siento, no pude evitar poner algo así jeje), sentarse a su lado, pero Shaoran permaneció quieto, esperando su explicación – "Bueno, yo... quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento... no sé lo que me pasó... supongo que he estado escuchando mucho a mis compañeros de curso... perdóname Shaoran, en verdad quiero ser tu amiga" 'para luego romperte el corazón, pero bueno, eso tú no lo tienes por que saber' "Dame otra oportunidad" – le miró con ojos llorosos – '¿Por qué mis ojos se ponen así? Dios, soy tan buena actriz que hasta siento lo que estoy actuando' -

- "Yo..." – el chico balbuceaba, no sabía que hacer... era más fácil decir que actuar, y verdaderamente le estaba siendo muy difícil decirle a Sakura que no, que no la perdonaba y que no quería saber nada más de ella. Pero... es que parecía tan sincera... – "Está bien" – le traicionó su voz, hablando antes de que siquiera hubiera decidido perdonarle – "Te daré otra oportunidad, volveré a ser tu amigo... pero por favor—" -

- "¡¡Gracias!" – No le dejó ella continuar y se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo una repentina felicidad – '¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan feliz de pronto?' – Se preguntó confundida – 'Bah, es obvio que por que me perdonó... pero... Por qué siento este calor en mi pecho...?' -

- "Sakura..." – susurró él devolviendo su abrazo -

- "¡¡Te... p-prometo que nunca más te haré daño!" – y le abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiéndose algo mal por mentirle – 'Pero que estoy diciendo, yo no me siento mal por estar mintiéndole, se lo merecerá... todo lo que le pase será culpa suya por... ¡por haber confiado otra vez en mí! ¡¡Sí, así es!' -

Será su culpa.

¿Verdad?

"""""""""""""

- "¡Sakura! Espérame" – le gritó el ex-hechicero (NdeH:p) mientras se encontraban saliendo del instituto. Había pasado un mes desde que Sakura se había disculpado con él y se habían vuelto tan buen amigos como antes, Sakura sin cansarse de demostrarle cada día lo 'buen amigo' que era para ella. Ese día Shaoran la había invitado a tomar un helado y la chica muy contenta había salido corriendo apenas había tocado el timbre para salir de la escuela.

- "¡¡¡¡¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan lento! ¡Mi abuela corre más rápido que tú!" – le gritó. El chico se ajustó los lentes. Sakura sonrió. Ya lo había hecho enfadar: Siempre que se ajustaba sus lentes era por que estaba listo para hacerle tragar sus palabras, cosa que casi siempre lograba. Antes de que Sakura terminara de burlarse de él ya la había alcanzado y pasado – "¡¡Oye, no es justo!" -

- "¿Quién es la lenta ahora?" – le preguntó con burla, miró para atrás y sin querer chocó con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo – "Ouch, disculpa" – dijo mirando hacia la persona con la que se había chocado. Era un chico de su edad de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Se incorporó y le ayudó al otro chico a levantarse también -

- "No, está bien, eres muy amable" – el chico sonrió y cuando miró hacia atrás de Shaoran, se puso pálido – "Sakura..." – dijo en un murmullo que el ambarino alcanzó a escuchar y se giró mirando a la muchacha que también estaba blanca como un papel -

- "Satoshi..." -

Shaoran pasó su vista hacia el chico y nuevamente hacia Sakura, completamente confundido.

- "¿Sakura?" – preguntó acercándose a ella -

- "Shaoran, vámonos" – tomó su brazo y pasó de largo a Satoshi sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la heladería donde hicieron las órdenes y se sentaron en una mesa, para esperarlas -

- "Sakura ¿Qué fue eso?" – le preguntó después de un rato donde la esmeralda permaneció en completo silencio -

- "Yo... él... bueno..." – volvió a callar -

- "Si es algo muy personal y no puedes decírmelo no importa, está bien..." – dijo apoyando su mano en la pequeña de ella con dulzura. Ella le miró con una sonrisa -

- "Gracias Shaoran" – trajeron sus helados y ambos los comieron con tranquilidad, hablando de otros temas – "Muchas gracias por invitarme" – le dijo una vez que hubieran terminado -

- "No es nada" – le sonrió y se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mismo (NdeH: Awwwww T¬T) -

- "Gracias Caballero" – le dijo juguetonamente y aceptó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y sonrojándose ambos – '¿Por qué me estoy poniendo roja?' – se preguntó -

- "Un placer, princesa" – le respondió el siguiendo el juego – "¿Vamos?" – ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, Shaoran disfrutando mucho de la compañía de la chica, y Sakura - aunque no quisiera admitirlo - también.

Cuando llegaron a la casa (Ejem, mansión) de Sakura, Shaoran se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla ruborizando imperceptiblemente a la chica, quien entró luego como robot a la casa, donde la esperaba Touya.

- "Buenas noches monstruo" – le saludó esperando que ella se enfadara, pero la chica, en cambio le miró soñadoramente y entró en su habitación, dejando a un desconcertado Touya con la boca abierta – 'Vaya, tal parece que Shaoran-kun la está dejando peor de lo que yo pensaba' – sonrió -

Mientras, Sakura había entrado en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta se tiró en la cama, cansada.

- '¿¡¡Qué fue eso?' – pensó alarmada y llevando su mano hasta la mejilla besada -

¡¡¿QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO!

¡Ella no era así! ¿Por qué se ponía roja cada vez que él se comportaba atento con ella? Y ese beso... ¡¡No podía ser que se estuviera enamorando de él como se había enamorado de Satoshi! ¡¡Al final Shaoran rompería con su corazón si se enamoraba! No podía permitir que eso sucediera ¿Es que no había aprendido su lección con Satoshi? Él la había usado... U SA DO! ¡¡Y ella había caído como una idiota! Y Sakura no era una chica de tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces... ¡Tenía que hacer a un lado sus estúpidos e infantiles sentimientos y comportarse fríamente con Shaoran como los primeros días!

Pero por más que intentara, se había dado cuenta de que con el pasar de los días su odio por los chicos como Shaoran – y más específicamente por él – se estaba transformando en otra cosa...

El chico de ojos ámbar le estaba demostrando la buena persona que era y... ella...

NO!

No estaba cayendo por él... ¡¡No lo estaba!

Además... estaban esas ausencias extrañas a la escuela, y por más que le hubiera preguntado él solo la evadía, diciendo que eran asuntos familiares... ¡Le estaba ocultando algo! Pero por más que lo intentara no podía averiguar que era. ¡Incluso le había preguntado a su padre! Pero él... solo le había sonreído y le había dicho que tenía que ser menos desconfiada con las personas...

Desconfiada... sí claro, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Qué creyera ciegamente en las personas? Por que después de todo lo único que saben hacer es mentir...

Mentir como lo hacía ella... Lo sabía... estaba engañándolo terriblemente... y luego lo destrozaría y haría que la odiara.

Pero... ahora no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo... Aunque tampoco podía hacer atrás el acuerdo... su orgullo estaba antes que nada... Y también estaba su trofeo... Ganaría algo muy importante y que demostraría a sus amigos que ella tenía el poder... el mando.

Pero lo que Sakura no se daba cuenta era que perdería algo muy importante, lo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba justo frente a ella...

Amor...

"""""""""""""

Shaoran había salido de la casa de la esmeralda con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro... Guau! No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a besarla! Siguió caminando por la calle con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió a alguien tocando su hombro y al girar su rostro, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

- "¡Tú!" – dijo enfadado -

- "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" – Le preguntó él – "Es sobre Sakura, necesito que sepas lo que sucedió en verdad... por favor..." -

Shaoran le miró desconfiado por unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

**-- Continuará --**

Notas:

Hola, la verdad que no tengo nada que agregar, sólo quería advertirles que a partir de ahora me será difícil actualizar por que comienzo con las clases :(

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me animan mucho :D

**Capítulo quinto: La verdad.**


	5. Capítulo quinto: La verdad

_**Le triomphe de l'amour **_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo quinto: La verdad.**

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" – le preguntó Shaoran al chico de ojos azules que se hallaba sentado frente a él en una de las mesas de la heladería en la cual había ido con Sakura ese día. Ya era muy tarde y como era una noche muy bonita, la gente comenzaba a llenar el lugar – "No, espera, primero quiero saber quien eres" -

- "Sí, mi nombre es Kobayashi Satoshi... Y yo... bueno, pues... hace tres años entré en la Seijou High... no provenía de una familia adinerada y por ello pude ingresar gracias a una beca" – Shaoran le miró algo sorprendido... esa historia era muy parecida a la suya – "Sakura en ese entonces era una niña muy dulce y tierna con todo el mundo... y también muy hermosa. Era la única persona que no me veía como una molestia en esa escuela. Pronto se transformó en mi amiga y yo pues... terminé perdidamente enamorado de ella... y al parecer ella también se enamoró de mí" – Ante esas palabras Shaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho y miró con irritación al chico ¡Esos eran celos? – "Pero... ella tenía a sus amigos de clase alta como ella. A ellos no les gustó para nada que yo me juntara con su 'flor de cerezo' así que empezaron a decir mentiras sobre mí. Sakura no les creía y pronto se peleó con ellos por mí... Un día... sin embargo..." -

**Comienzo del flash back**

_Esa tarde Satoshi iba a encontrarse con Sakura en el centro comercial para dar una vuelta y cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse, cuando salía de su casa, con su prima que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_- "¡Mikki!" – le dijo abrazándola con cariño - _

_- "¡Sato-chan!" – chilló la chica – "¡Hacía mucho que no te veía! Te extrañé mucho" – le sonrió - _

_- "Yo también Mikki... ¿Cómo has estado?" – le preguntó todavía sin dejar de abrazarla - _

_- "Todo bien..". – y comenzaron a hablar, el chico olvidándose que tenía que encontrarse con la chica – "Y yo... Satoshi..." – dijo luego la chica, poniéndose seria de pronto – "¿Sabes cuál fue la razón por la que vine?" – El chico negó con la cabeza – "Mamá... bueno... quiere que vuelvas a Kyoto con nosotros... Y quiere... quiere que nos c-casemos..." – eso cayó como un balde de agua fría en el chico - _

_- "P-pero yo..." – balbuceó - _

_- "Lo siento mucho" – ella le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro – "Sabes que te quiero mucho y yo sé que tú también me quieres a mí... pero mamá no entiende que solo tenemos un cariño de hermanos..." - _

_- "¡Pero no puedo irme!" - _

_- "Lo siento" – se levantó en puntitas de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños – "Nos vemos luego Sato..." – la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue - _

_- "Satoshi..." – escuchó el chico de pronto una voz detrás suyo y al girarse se horrorizó al ver a Sakura y de pronto recordó su cita - _

_- "¡Sakura!" – Gritó y trató de acercarse a ella – "¡No es lo que tú crees!" – ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a correr y a correr dejando al chico allí parado - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

- "Luego de eso... ella no volvió a hablarme nunca más y ni siquiera quería verme... comenzó a estar cada vez más con esos amigos suyos y... cambió completamente... y llegó, bueno, a ser como es ahora..." -

- "Entiendo..." – dijo Shaoran, todavía sin saber si creerle o no -

- "Y al final yo tuve que marcharme... y... ella nunca supo la verdad" -

- "¿Y por qué has vuelto ahora?" -

- "Logré romper mi compromiso con Mikki..." -

- "¿Y viniste por ella?" – el chico asintió -

- "Ya veo..." -

- "Yo lo que quería pedirte de favor que hablaras con ella... por favor..." – le miró suplicante – "La... la amo..." – Shaoran bajó su mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza -

- "Lo siento" – le respondió mientras Satoshi le miraba fijamente – "Yo... yo también la amo y no puedo hacer aquello que quieres" -

- "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" -

- "Que yo también estoy enamorado de ella... y—" – no pudo continuar por que Satoshi comenzó a reír – "¡Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó nervioso y lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -

- "Vaya... Li, al final lo admites..." – Shaoran le miró confundido – "Entonces... si la amas... no la dejes como hice yo... y díselo pronto..." -

- "¡QUÉ? P-pero... si tú..." – en ese momento un rayo de lucidez pasó por su cabeza – "¡Todo lo que me dijiste era mentira? S-Solo para que escucharas... ¿mi confesión?" -

- "Nop..." – el chico sonrió – "No era todo mentira... lo que te dije era verdad... pero también es verdad que ya no amo a Sakura... Mikki y yo vamos a casarnos el año que viene apenas terminemos el secundario..." – Shaoran le miró con ojos desorbitados – "¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Cuando amas mucho a alguien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella..." -

- "P-pero yo..." -

- "Aunque..." – le interrumpió nuevamente – "lo que sí quiero es que le expliques este malentendido cuando consideres adecuado... esos 'grandes amigos' que tiene verdaderamente no le convienen... tú también cuídate de ellos" – Shaoran asintió – "Bueno" – le dijo el oji-celeste levantándose – "Fue un placer hablar contigo... nos vemos..." – y comenzó a marcharse -

- "¡O-Oye!" – le llamó Shaoran. Satoshi se giró – "Gracias..." – el chico solo le sonrió y siguió su camino

""""""""""

Al día siguiente, Shaoran faltó otra vez y Sakura se sintió algo sola en clases y también algo extraña, pero no pudo descifrar por qué. En la hora del descanso se dirigió hasta el antiguo cerezo donde siempre almorzaba con Shaoran y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kazuya, Soichiro y Kojiro. Ella les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?" – les preguntó. Ellos le sonrieron con maldad -

- "¿Y como andas con tu 'amigo'?" – dijo Soichiro -

- "Si, con Syao-chan" – se burló Kazuya y los otros dos rieron -

- "Ehmmm... ¿c-con el idiota ese? Mmm... Por ahí vamos... no lo sé, es algo difícil... ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté...? Cuando nos peleamos aquella vez que yo trataba de seducirlo directamente... pues... tuve que empezar a ganar su confianza de nuevo... por eso estoy tardando... pero no se preocupen chicos..." – trató de reír lo menos falsamente posible – "Ya caerá... como todos..." -

- "Muy bien Cherry" – le felicitó Kojiro – "Pero no tardes demasiado... no sea que te enamores del pobre Syao..." – los tres comenzaron a reír, pero al ver que Sakura estaba seria, se detuvieron inmediatamente – "Cherry... no... no me digas..." -

- "Ja ja ¡los engañé!" – Y comenzó a reír – "Por supuesto que nunca me enamoraría de un estúpido pobretón como él... Soy Cherry... ¿recuerdan?" 'Sí... soy Cherry... y nunca me enamoraré... ¿verdad?' – y con un gesto los saludó y se fue a comer a otro lado -

""""""""

- "Aquí vamos otra vez..." – Sakura suspiró y abrió la puerta de la casa amarilla que tanto conocía, mientras recordaba como Shaoran le había dado su llave hacía mucho tiempo... incluso antes de que pelearan por primera vez -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Esa tarde Sakura había decidido llevar a Shaoran a al cine (NdeH: Y bueh, ke quieren? El chico es re-tímido), y a la vuelta..._

_-"¡ Ne... vamos Shaoran!" (NdeH¿Se han dado cuenta de que Sakura repite mucho esa frase?) – le gritó, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban juntos por las calles iluminadas – "Qué divertido¿verdad?" – le sonrió - _

_- "S-sí Sakura..." – se sonrojó – "fue muy buena película..." – y bajó su mirada, pasando su mano derecha por su cabello, avergonzado, pero cuando escuchó a Sakura reír, levantó la vista inmediatamente - _

_- "¿Qué pasa?" – Dijo ella entre risas – "¿Por qué me miras así?" – él se acercó a ella tímidamente y tocó su mejilla delicadamente con su mano - _

_- "Deberías reír más seguido..." – le dijo – "Te queda muy bien y te ves mucho más hermosa" - _

_- "¿Q-q-q-q-qué?" – se puso COMPLETAMENTE roja – "¡No es cierto! Y... ¡Y no te rías de mí!" – le dijo al ver como él trataba de esconder la risa - _

_- "Lo siento, pero es la verdad..." - _

_- "Siempre aprovechándote para avergonzarme" – y llegaron a la casa de él – "Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela" – le dijo - _

_- "Claro que no, te acompañaré a tu casa" - _

_- "¡Por supuesto que no!" – Le dijo – "Mi casa queda mucho más lejos que la tuya y no vas a dejarme allí para después volver" - _

_- "Pero es muy tarde y es peligroso que vayas por ahí sola" - _

_- "Se cuidarme muy bien, y lo sabes" - _

_- "Aún así..." – pero ella no se movió de donde estaba - _

_- "Ve a tu casa, me quedaré aquí hasta que entres" – le dijo como a un niño pequeño - _

_- "Pero... Sakura... está muy oscuro y--" - _

_- "¡Xiao Lang Li!" – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia y él levantó sus manos en señal de defensa - _

_- "Ok, ok, está bien, pero..." – sacó una llave de su bolsillo – "Toma, por si decides volver, entra a casa... ¿está bien?" - _

_- "¿Qué es esto? No me digas que es la llave de tu casa" – él asintió - _

_- "Siempre llevo dos llaves cuando salgo... por si pierdo alguna" – se sonrojó (NdeH: Que excusa tonta) Ella sonrió con malicia - _

_- "¿Ah sí?" – él asintió furiosamente. Definitivamente no le iba bien mentir - _

_- "B-bueno... p-por si alguna vez necesitas venir... no sé... y-yo..." – pero ella no le dejó continuar ya que le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo mudo de inmediato y seguidamente entrelazó su brazo con el de él - _

_- "¿Vamos caballero?" – el ex-hechicero reaccionó y le sonrió dulcemente - _

_- "Claro princesa" - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

- "Permiso..." – dijo cuando entró, pero no vio a nadie – "Deben haber salido... espero que Shaoran esté en casa" – suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras – '¿Dónde se habrá metido?' – se preguntó y escuchó ruido en su habitación, así, que pensando que él estaba escuchando música o algo así, entró sin siquiera tocar – "Hola Shaoran disculpa que hay--" - su frase murió cuando lo vio frente a ella con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, todo mojado y sin sus lentes puestos. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por un rato, sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que Sakura se giró velozmente – "¡Dios, lo siento¡¡No sabía que--¡¡LO SIENTO!" – y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella – 'L-lo vi... ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero que cuerpo--- NO¡¡No pienses en eso Sakura! Y con lo sexy que se veía con esas gotas de agua recorr-- Sakura¡¡¡Basta! Sabes que estás con él sólo por el acuerdo... lo sabes... y que aunque estés frente a un Dios griego... no vas a perder el control y vas a seguir adelante con lo que dijiste con los chicos... ¿está bien? Si...' – respiró profundamente para calmarse -

- "¿Sakura?" – escuchó su voz y se separó de la puerta, mientras esta era abierta y veía a Shaoran salir por esta -

- "Shaoran, discúlpame por favor no qu--" - se quedó muda por segunda vez al mirar a sus ojos. Se había vestido, pero todavía no se había puesto sus lentes y pudo notar lo enormes, profundos y expresivos que eran sus ojos -

- "¿Sakura?" – Volvió a preguntar él – "¿Estás bien?" – ella asintió todavía hipnotizada y solo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su estridente risa -

- "¿Eh qu-qué?" – Sacudió su cabeza y lo miró nuevamente, enfadándose – "¿De qué te ríes?" – chilló -

- "Discúlpame, es que parecías como hipnotizada." – se calmó y se corrió para dejarla entrar – "Dime... ¿Cómo entraste?" – Sakura le mostró la llave -

- "¿Recuerdas? Me la diste aquel día en el festival" -

- "Y-ya veo..." – permaneció callado por un rato, mientras ella lo miraba preocupada. ¿Habría hecho mal al usarla¿Sería que Shaoran la quería de vuelta? Bajó su rostro avergonzada y le alcanzó la llave -

- "¿Qué haces?" -

- "Perdóname... que la haya usado... no pensé que habría problema... si quieres te la devuelvo" – él sonrió y levantó su rostro con dulzura -

- "Es tuya..." – le dijo y volvió a poner la llave en sus manos, cerrando su puño en estas, logrando un sonrojo en ambos – "Y bueno¿Y para que has venido?" -

- "Bueno, es que... decidí visitarte... Faltaste otra vez" – le reprochó recordando la razón principal por la que había ido – 'Y vaya sorpresa que encontré aquí...' – pensó -

- "Ah, ya veo..." – Sakura notó como el chico chino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – "Ya sabes... los problemas con mi familia" -

- "Ah, si... es verdad. Por cierto¿Dónde están tu madre y tus hermanas?" – notó como una rigidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo -

- "Ehmm... bueno, todavía solucionando esos problemas..." -

- "Ajá..." – dijo algo desconfiada -

- "Eh, Bien..." – comenzó él para cambiar de tema – "¿Te parece que pasado mañana nos veamos? Como es domingo no va a haber clases... y pensé que nos podríamos juntar... tengo algo que decirte..." -

- "¿Y no me lo puedes decir ahora?" – él negó con un movimiento de cabeza -

- "No, es secreto" -

- "Pero Shaorannnnn..." -

- "No" – dijo firmemente – "Además, señorita, mañana tenemos examen de Japonés y sabes que no podemos fallarlo... tú te llevarás la materia y a mí me quitarán la beca" -

- "Okayyyy! Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" – le lanzó un beso y bajó las escaleras rápidamente – "Ah, por cierto! – gritó desde abajo – "¡Te veías muy sexy con esa toalla!" -

- "¡SAKURAAAAAAA!" -

**-- Continuará --**

Hola¿Cómo andan? Yo empecé las clases T-T Buaaa! Pero bueno, qué se le hará. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews

BECHOS!

HANA


	6. Capítulo sexto: Sentimientos al descubie

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo sexto: Sentimientos al descubierto**

Shaoran observaba muy nervioso su reloj digital verde, el mismo que le había regalado Sakura hacía unos días, alegando que era para ayudarlo a que llegara temprano a todos lados, como a él le gustaba. Eran las 14:15 y Sakura todavía no llegaba. Habían quedado en encontrarse a las dos de la tarde y la chica no daba señales de aparecer.

- "¿Le habrá pasado algo?" – se preguntaba. Sakura tendía a llegar siempre a la hora que tenía ganas – no por nada era la rebelde de Seijou – pero con el tiempo el ambarino había logrado que fuera una chica más responsable y consideraba con los demás. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, así era como ella se comportaba antes según Kobayashi. Pero había algo que no dejaba de incomodarlo... había decidido ser su amigo, pero no confiar tanto en ella, Entonces... ¿Por qué le estaba resultando tan endemoniadamente difícil? Odiaba su debilidad... aunque... eso significaría odiar a Sakura y eso era algo que no podría hacer aunque se obligara. La había citado ese día para hablar con ella sobre lo de Kobayashi, pero... ¿tendría el valor? Y más importante... ¿ella le creería? No estaba muy seguro... además... estaba aquella vez en que se había peleado por que ella había empezado a jugar con él... todo por sus malditos y desgraciados amigos...

En un momento había pensado en hablar con ellos y en hacerles confesar la verdad a Sakura, pero luego, al pensarlo mejor... ¿Cómo iba a hacer para obligarlos? Por que después de todo, él seguía siendo el nerd y ellos los ricachones, así que era imposible...

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!" – un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y su intención de decirle a Sakura la verdad se esfumaron cuando la vio allí corriendo en su dirección con ese atractivo conjunto verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos esmeraldas... ¡¡Oh, rayos! ¿Desde cuando era tan cursi? Definitivamente esa chica lo estaba trastornando enormemente – "Di-disculpa... p- por llegar..." – respiraba agitadamente por la carrera -

- "tarde..." – él sonrió aliviado -

- "Sí... es que... me quedé dormida..." – él la miró asombrado -

- "¿Dormida? Son las dos de la tarde..." -

- "¡¡Oh, vamos Shaoran, es domingo! ¿Qué esperabas?" -

- "Está bien..." – suspiró – "¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?" – ella asintió -

- "Pero recuerda que me tenías que decir algo" – notó como él se sonrojaba y se ponía algo tenso -

- "S-sí..." – pensó en algo para cambiar de tema – "¿Por qué ese cambio de vestimenta?" – Le preguntó – "habías vuelto a usar todo negro... y ahora" -

- "¿No te gusta?" – le interrumpió y fingió tristeza, sintiendo verdaderamente una casi imperceptible opresión en su pecho -

- "¡¡¡No es eso! Estás preciosa" – se ruborizó – "p-pero... solo me sorprendió" -

- "Hoy solo quería verme bonita para Shaoran-kun..." – dijo en una forma muy aniñada y provocando que el sonrojo de las mejillas del chico aumentara – "Ah, por cierto, hoy no usas tus lentes... ¿Qué pasó?" – él se puso aún más rojo, haciendo parecer que pronto se desmayaría -

- "B-bueno... es que... yo... es... anteayer tú..." – Sakura sonrió al recordar el viernes cuando había ido a su casa y lo había visto... ejem... saliendo de la ducha – en ese momento no pudo evitar que un leve halo rosa adornara sus mejillas – Y al día siguiente, cuando lo había visto en la escuela, no había dejado de hacerle bromas por lo taaaan sexy que se veía sin sus gafas y le aconsejó que usara lentes de contacto -

- Vaya... no pensé que tomaras mis palabras enserio – se puso enfrente de él y lo miró directamente a la cara – Qué bueno que lo hiciste, por que tienes unos ojos preciosos... -

- "Ah, gr-gracias..." -

- "¿Por qué? ¿Nunca te hicieron un cumplido?" – el negó con la cabeza -

- "No es solo eso... Gracias por... por ser mi amiga..." – le sonrió decidido – "¿sabes? Al principio cuando te conocí, pensé que eras como los otros, creí que jugabas conmigo y que solo querías divertirte un rato, por eso me comporté tan mal contigo... Pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que eras una buena chica..." – la miró fijamente a los ojos –

- "Shaoran... -

- "Y yo... también me di cuenta de... de que yo... de que yo te quiero..." – y dicho esto desvió su mirada de la de la chica, quien le miraba con ojos desorbitados -

- "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" – preguntó todavía incrédula -

- "Que en todo este tiempo que pasó... yo... – tomó aire - Tú me gustas mucho, Sakura..." -

- "P-pero yo..." -

- "Está bien" – le interrumpió él – "No tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora... e... incluso comprenderé si me rechazas... por que... después de todo, ¿Qué soy para ti? Pero--" - no pudo continuar por que la chica había disminuido la distancia que los separaba y había tocado sus labios con los suyos propios, en un contacto lleno de sentimiento, los cuales Sakura no podía todavía descifrar, pero que sin duda la colmaban de una inexplicable alegría. Shaoran, al principio no pudo reaccionar, tensándose un poco, pero luego de unos segundos, al sentir los brazos de la esmeralda aprisionando delicadamente su cuello, se relajó y pudo devolver el beso que la chica le daba, transformándose poco a poco en una caricia envolvente que los llenaba a ambos de un dulce y agradable estremecimiento y que lograba que se olvidaran completamente de todo, a excepción de ellos mismos :·: NdeH: ¿¡De donde salió todo eso? Definitivamente el café no es bueno para mí -.- :·: -

- "Ejem..." – un carraspeo los interrumpió y se separaron rojos como amapolas, mirando al sujeto que les había detenido – Sakura por cierto, lista para asesinarlo – y ambos se sorprendieron enormemente al ver que era... -

- "¡Touya!" – gritaron ambos al unísono, provocando que el hombre se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos molesto -

- "¡Ya no griten!" – Les dijo y luego sonrió – "¿Qué era todo ese intercambio de saliva?" – les preguntó con picardía, logrando que ambos se callaran de inmediato y se miraran indecisos -

- "Bueno, esto... no-nosotros..." – comenzó Sakura -

- "Vamos, se hace tarde... te acompañaré a casa, Sakura" – la chica cerró la boca y se acercó resignada a su hermano -

- "Nos vemos, Shaoran..." – le dijo – y girándose siguió a su hermano, que antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico le dirigió un guiño y susurró, sin que su hermana escuchara -

- "Te felicito..." -

""""""""""

- "Vaya, eso sí que fue embarazoso..." – murmuró la chica ni bien entró a su habitación y se tiró a la cama con pesadez – "No puedo creerlo... Shaoran... ya... yo ya le gusto... ya... tan pronto... ¿Qué voy a hacer...?" – gimió conflictuada -

Es verdad, eso era lo que había buscado... pero... ahora que lo había conseguido ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? Debería estar saltando de alegría. ¡¡¡Por fin había logrado lo que quería! Tenía a Shaoran a sus pies, y podría romper su corazón cuando quisiera... Podía hacerle lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella... Pero...

En ese momento vino a su memoria lo que había hablado con Touya hacía tan solo unos minutos...

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_- "¿Y qué fue eso Sakura?" – le preguntó con sorna Touya al llegar a su casa - _

_- "¿Qué cosa?" – Sakura le miró con rostro impasible, haciéndose la desentendida - _

_- "Estabas con Shaoran-kun... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?" - _

_- "¿Tú que crees que estábamos haciendo?" – le dijo ella irónicamente – "¿Me crees si te digo que sólo estaba probando el sabor de la nueva pasta dental que está usando?" – Su hermano le miró algo enfadado por el comentario – "Por supuesto que nos estábamos besando Touya, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé que Shaoran te caía bien" - _

_- "No es eso..." – dijo casi en un susurro – "Espero que no lo lastimes como a Sat--" - _

_- "¡¡Te he dicho que no pronuncies ese nombre en mi presencia!" – le gritó – "¡¡Además... yo no lastimé a Satoshi, fue él quien lo hizo!" – Touya retrocedió un paso ante el acceso de furia de su hermana, quien parecía lista para matar a alguien - _

_- "Cálmate un poco Sakura, siento haber nombrado a Satoshi, pero..." – suspiró y se calló – "Bueno, Sakura, sólo te pido que no le hagas daño por que se nota que te quiere mucho y sabe apreciarte... no como otras personas..." – hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a subir las escaleras – "Ah, por cierto monstruo", – se detuvo - "papá está en una reunión y no va a volver hasta la noche" - _

_- "TOUYAAAA! ¡¡¡No soy un monstruo!" - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso, aunque hizo parecer que no le había causado ningún efecto, en realidad sí que le que lo había hecho... No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su hermano...

¿¿...Sería verdad...?

O Touya sólo estaba engañado... o la estaba engañando a ella...

Sakura suspiró con exasperación. ¡¡¿Por qué los sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados!

Ya no podía negar que le tenía mucho aprecio al chico, pero... la última vez que había dejado que sus sentimientos prevalecieran a su mente había terminado muy mal... y no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo

Por suerte, aquella vez había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos :·: NdeH: ¬¬ Sí, claro :·: y eso le había sido de enorme ayuda y le había servido para salir adelante del túnel oscuro y sombrío en el que se encontraba.

La traición de Satoshi, aunque quisiera negarlo le había cambiado completamente...

Había dejado de ser esa chiquilla alegre, alborotada e inocente para convertirse en lo que era ahora... una arpía a la que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás.

- "¿Y ahora que hago?" – se preguntó a si misma ya desesperaba por el torbellino de emociones que la desbordaban – "¿¡¡Qué debo hacer?" -

""""""""""

**Shaoran P.O.V. (Point of viewPunto de vista)**

Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó... aún me encuentro parado en el mismo lugar en el que me despedí de Touya y Sakura...

Sakura...

Al principio solo había pensado en decirle sólo la verdad sobre Kobayashi y dejar mis sentimientos para mí mismo... mas al verle así vistiendo ese bonito traje de mi color favorito... tan hermosa... No había podido evitar hacer evidente lo que sentía... comprendí que si no le decía ya y guardaba ese cariño por ella dentro mío explotaría.

Y lo más sorprendente había sido su respuesta.

Por un momento creí que ella comenzaría a reírse de mí o que me golpearía, o incluso que saldría corriendo, y nunca más me dirigiría la palabra, no sé, cualquier cosa pero nada me había preparado para eso...

Ese beso me desarmó completamente y me causó una serie de emociones que nunca antes había sentido en mi interior. Los labios de Sakura sabían a cerezas... así como toda ella parecía una flor de cerezo.

Sakura... Ying Fa... Cherry.

Tres nombres tan diferentes pero que designaban a la misma persona.

Mi persona más especial...

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Nada importante, solo gomen nasai por lo corto del capítulo, Les prometo que el próximo será más largo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado.

**Capítulo séptimo: ¿Quieres...? Pasando tiempo juntos.**

Cuídense ;)

HANA


	7. Capítulo séptimo: ¿Quieres? Pasando

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo séptimo: ¿Quieres...? Pasando tiempo juntos.**

Al otro día, luego de la confesión que le había hecho Shaoran, Sakura se levantó muy temprano y salió de su casa para la escuela, esperando ver a Shaoran y poder hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido en el parque. A decir verdad se encontraba algo nerviosa y lo peor era que todavía no entendía por que, y pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él.

- "Buenos días Shaoran..." – dijo al entrar a su curso y verlo a él solo, como siempre -

- "S--Sakura..." – dijo él algo inquieto – "Buenos días" – Sakura comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora -

- "Es temprano, ¿te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?" – el chico asintió y se dirigió con ella al patio trasero de la escuela, donde luego se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol -

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó ante la extraña calma de su 'amiga' -

- "Yo..." – comenzó a balbucear -

- "Si es por lo de ayer..." – le interrumpió ella – "Perdóname si te hice sentir incómoda" -

- "¡¡No es eso!" – dijo ella de inmediato, mientras veía como el chico se ponía algo triste -

- "Entonces... qué te sucede? No eres la misma Sakura que conocí... estás muy rara ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" -

- 'Si tú supieras...' "No, Shao-kun, estoy bien..." – él se sonrojó ante el apodo -

- "¿Shao-kun?" – preguntó -

- "Bueno, es que... pensaba que como estábamos... bueno... yo... este..." -

- "Sakura, quieres..." – le interrumpió y ella le miró con ojos brillantes – "¿¡Quieresserminovia?" – dijo casi en un grito y ella le miró algo sorprendida -

- ¿D-disculpa? – le preguntó, había entendido perfectamente lo que le había preguntado, pero sólo quería cerciorarse - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? -

- Y-yo... te preguntaba si querías ser mi n-novia... claro, sé que quizás lo de ayer haya sido una confusión y tú no quieras estar conmigo, eso lo entiendo, pero es que y-- - en ese momento la chica le interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del chico, callándolo, mientras se ruborizaba levemente -

- Yo... claro que me gustaría ser tu novia... Shao-kun... – le sonrió dulcemente y Shaoran quedó deslumbrado con esa enorme y sincera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro -

- S-Sakura... – sólo pudo murmurar cuando ella rodeó con sus pequeños y delicados brazos su torso – G-gracias... no sabes lo feliz que soy de estar contigo... -

- Tú... tú también me haces muy feliz... Shaoran-koi... – murmuró enterrando su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo en ese momento un poco de culpabilidad por mentirle tan descaradamente, aunque no se daba cuenta de que por dentro, muy profundo en su corazón realmente necesitaba al chico de ojos ámbar :·: NdeH: ¬¬ Dios santo que niña tan densa:·: -

- ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? – Le preguntó algo sonrojado – La chica se separó de él y sonrió, asintiendo con entusiasmo -

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – le preguntó. El chico llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y frunció el ceño como si estuviera muy concentrado -

- Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la convención de osos de peluche? – a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos –

- ¡¡¡Sí! – Le dijo y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo – Ops, discúlpame Shao-kun – y se levantó de encima de él, ayudándole a levantarse -

- Gracias... – miró su reloj – el que le había regalado Sakura – Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos al curso – la chica asintió, y ambos, de manos dadas se dirigieron al aula -

""""""""""""

Durante el transcurso del día, Sakura estuvo completamente distraída y en las nubes, y ni siquiera escuchó cuando tocó el timbre que daba por terminada la clase del día.

- Sakura... – empezó el chico de ojos ámbar a llamarle – ¡Sakura! – en ese momento la chica dio un salto tirando la silla al piso -

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó y parpadeó varias veces al notar que Shaoran y ella estaban solos en el aula - ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó mirando al chico quien tenía una gota en la cabeza -

- Sakura... ya tocó el timbre... es hora de irnos... – la chica se sonrojó por su distracción y, tomando sus cosas y la mano del chico salió con él del lugar -

- ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída? – le preguntó él, ruborizándola levemente -

- Esto... bueno, yo... jeje... – Shaoran le miró confundido por un momento, pero luego ante la significativa mirada de la chica, quien había entrelazado sus dedos, sonrió, comprendiendo -

- Yo... – se acercó a su oído – También me siento como en el paraíso – Y comenzó a reír con sutileza ante la cara avergonzada de SU novia -

- ¡Shao! – se quejó – no te rías de mí... -

- Tienes razón... Tenshi... – siguió avergonzándola -

- Hmpfff – se soltó de su mano y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo detrás – Eres muy malo, estoy enojada... me voy... – Y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando sintió sus manos agarrando su brazo derecho y girándola hacia él, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando miró hacia sus ojos, parecían dos piscinas ámbar y sintió como se hundía en ellas... ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de distancia -

- Discúlpame... – dijo él en un susurro que fue escuchado a la perfección por la chica debido a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos – No quise... hacerte sentir mal – Sakura sentía como su aliento cálido rozaba su rostro y no pudo evitar, por unos segundos pensar que verdaderamente había caído y fuertemente por el chico... y en esos segundos deseó con todo su ser no haber hecho nunca jamás aquel acuerdo... así podría estar con él para toda la vida... – '¿Pero que estoy diciendo?' – se recriminó luego, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar por que Shaoran la había tomado de los hombros y la había empujado hacia él, besándola dulce, lenta y deliciosamente... Si... SHAORAN LA ESTABA BESANDO ¡¡¡ÉL A ELLA! Cuando él intentó separarse de ella por la falta de aire, la joven lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, tratando de prolongar el contacto entre sus bocas y cuando el muchacho pensó que ambos morirían asfixiados, la chica lo alejó con rudeza, respirando con mucha agitación -

- Woa... – sólo dijo cuando recuperó el habla – Eso... fue-- - comenzó entrecortadamente -

- Fantástico – completó el ambarino, de la misma forma que su novia -

- Sí... – y de pronto su sonrisa sexy volvió a su rostro – Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido... – habló en su oído, ruborizándolo a tal extremo que parecía un farolito de navidad -

- eh, yo... Sakura... este... – balbuceó, nervioso, provocando confusión en la muchacha – E-este sábado hay u-un festival en el Templo Tsukimine y yo esto... ¡¡¿QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO! – le preguntó gritando -

- Claro Shao – le dijo contenta – Me encantaría! – El chico sonrió con dulzura y tomando su mano comenzó a caminar con ella por las calles en un tranquilizador y agradable silencio -

**Sábado 16:00 hs, Salida Seijou (Práctica de Judo de Sakura)**

- Gracias Shaoran – dijo la ex-card mistress al llegar a su casa acompañada de su novio - Entonces... dentro de un rato nos vemos ¿no? – Shaoran asintió y la ojiverde se paró en puntitas de pie para darle un besito de despedida -

- A las ocho y media... Te vendré a buscar, ¿sí? -

- Sip... Nos vemos Shao – y cerró la puerta

"""""""""""""

**Sábado 00:00 hs - ¿No sería domingo? -.- - Templo Tsukimine **

- ¡Qué bonito! ¿Verdad? – la adolescente de ojos esmeraldas soltó la mano de su novio y se adelanto al lago, por sobre donde caían los fuegos artificiales multicolores. El joven sonrió y se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de ella -

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo él a su oído, depositando luego un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera levemente -

- 'Oh, Dios, qué le pasa hoy... está tan dulce y tierno y... seductor... que quisiera...' – se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos - Shao, gracias – dijo desviando su mirada del espectáculo y mirando su perfecto rostro, sonrojándose un poco más -

- Mmmhhh? – Dijo él confundido - ¿Por qué? - Ella solo sonrió y girándose completamente depositó un dulce beso en la boca de él, haciéndole sonreír -

- Te amo... – dijo él en un suspiro, apoyando su frente en la de la muchacha, dejándola de pronto sin respiración... -

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que has dicho? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él sólo tomó sus manos nuevamente y las acercó a su pecho, con la expresión más tierna, enamorada y a la vez decidida que Sakura hubiera visto alguna vez en él -

- He dicho que te amo... Sakura... eres la persona más hermosa, sencilla, encantadora y especial que he conocido en toda mi vida... y no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti... Sakura Kinomoto - y acercándose nuevamente a ella, volviendo a besarla, apretándola contra sí y provocando un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de la chica quien enlazó su cuello con sus brazos -

- Yo... – dijo entre besos, tratando, sin esforzarse demasiado, de separar la boca insistente del chico de la suya propia – también te... amo... Shaoran – y justo en el momento en que lo dijo, sintió que su corazón se detenía... ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿¡le había...? ¡Oh, Dios! Eso estaba mal, MUY mal. Estaba por separarse definitivamente de él cuando él en ese momento separó su boca de la de ella, empezando a besar su cuello, ante el deleite de la chica, que inmediatamente se olvidó todo, a excepción de las sensaciones que Shaoran provocaba en ella -

- Sha-- Sha-ora-nnn! – masculló cuando él comenzó a morderle de vez en cuando lo que provocó que el chico se detuviera, preocupado de haber hecho algo que a ella le incomodara -

- N-no – dijo ella todavía no del todo lúcida, pero es que cuando él la besaba o con tan solo el simple roce de su piel contra la suya, se turbaba de tal manera que no sabía lo que hacía... solo actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos, los cuales en este momento le decían que debía confiar en el ambarino. Se desconcertó cuando él sonrió maliciosamente -

- No creo que quieras armar un show gratis – susurró con su respiración acariciando su oreja y ella se puso morada y volviendo en sí, le miró -

- Mou! Shaoran-kun – dijo cruzando su brazos, al ver la expresión divertida de su novio – No te burles de mí -

- Gomen nasai, tenshi – dijo con una mirada que ella no pudo resistir -

- Como odio que hagas eso – se quejó, derrotada -

- No lo parece – dijo él con picardía -

- Shaoran! -

- Sabes que te amo preciosa... – le dijo, haciendo que ella lo abrazara contenta -

- Shao... vámonos de aquí... – le dijo muy bajito y con algo de vergüenza -

- Está bien... ¿A dónde quieres ir? -

- Mmm... no sé... por ahí... – se puso a pensar – Ah, ya sé! Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, ven, te llevaré hasta allí -

""""""""

- Sakura... ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó el chico, mientras Sakura lo llevaba con los ojos vendados por un camino algo empinado -

- Sé paciente... ya casi llegamos – y de pronto se detuvo -

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó nuevamente, notando como la esmeralda se había alejado de él -

- ¡Búscame! – gritó ella riendo alegremente, y él inmediatamente se sacó la venda de sus ojos y quedó fascinado ante el lugar donde su preciosa novia le había llevado. Era como una especie de Jardín tropical, lleno de árboles y plantas de los más diversos tipos. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, admirando cada parte donde posaba sus ojos y en un momento llegó hasta una enorme laguna vaporosa... Eran...

- ¿Aguas termales? – Dijo asombrado, y de pronto sintió como alguien se movía detrás de él, e iba a girarse, cuando se sintió empujado hacia el agua - ¿¡Sakura? – Dijo algo enfadado al emerger del agua, mirando a la aludida matándose de la risa -

- ¡¡Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te lancé! – se burló y seguidamente se acercó a él para ayudarle a salir, pero no contó con que el chico al tomar su mano la empujara con él al agua, mojándola completamente a ella también -

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso? – él sonrió inocentemente -

- Me pareció lo justo... ahora estamos a mano – y, saliendo del agua, le ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo – Vamos a recostarnos sobre el tronco de ese árbol – dijo señalando uno especialmente grande -

- Síp – y cuando llegaron y se sentaron – bien abrazados por cierto – Sakura suspiró – Estamos completamente empapados... -

- Fue tu culpa – dijo él cortante -

- Fue tuya... – le dijo sacándole la lengua -

- ¿Mía? Fuiste tú quien me echó en primer lugar al agua -

- Si tu no hubieras estado tan distraído no me hubiera tentado y no lo hubiera hecho -

- Bueno, ahí tienes un punto -

- Yo siempre tengo la razón – dijo con altanería -

- Sí, claro... oh gran Sakura-sama – se burló -

- Mou... – refunfuñó -

- ¿Sabías que cuando te enfadas tu nariz se arruga? – dijo tocándosela y haciéndole reír -

- Oh, vamos chico sexy – sonrió al ver al chico sonrojarse – Hoy has estado bastante audaz... ¿A qué se debe el cambio? -

- Ehmmm... bueno, yo... – comenzó a ponerse más y más rojo, mientras la sonrisa de Sakura se ampliaba - ¿T-te molestó... algo que hice? P-pensé que... – bajó su mirada, pero pronto sintió dos manos levantando su rostro y se encontró con dos esmeraldas brillando especialmente para él -

- Me encanta... – y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndole con delicadeza -

- ¿E-en serio? – ella no le respondió, sólo comenzó a trazar un camino desde su cuello hasta su boca con sus labios -

- Sí... Yo nunca te engañaría 'Ouch, eso dolió. Soy una mentirosa' – pero lo que más le dolió fue lo que él dijo a continuación -

- Tienes razón... no tengo razón para no creerte... sabes que confío ciegamente en ti... mi amor... -

- 'Oh, Dios, ahora que hago...' – pensó con remordimiento antes de que él se inclinara un poco sobre ella y le hiciera recomenzar el trayecto de besos que dejara inconcluso -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII! – Hana tirando fuegos artificiales – A que están contentos, ¿¡¡verdad? SIP, ¡¡¡¡¡al fin Sakura se dio cuenta de que amaba a Shaoran y se confesaron! El momentos que todos estaban esperando! (Oh, sí, como no... -.- soy una exagerada) Ñak... XD Aunque debo admitir que este Shaoran del festival me salió algo lanzado, pero bueno... ¡Ya era hora!

Ok, pero mejor que disfruten mientras puedan, que no durará mucho. :D

Por si alguno de uds no sabe: Gomen nasai... tenshi es perdóname... ángel... Awwwww O¬O So cute!

**Capítulo octavo: Cambio de planes, ¿Rompiendo sólo un corazón?**

KISUUUU!

HANA


	8. Capítulo octavo: Cambio de planes

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo octavo: Cambio de planes, ¿Rompiendo solo un corazón?**

**Camino a casa de Shaoran, Lunes 8:30 hs.**

Esa mañana, Sakura se había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Desayunó y salió de su casa para buscar a Shaoran. Algo preocupada, tocó el timbre, notando lo apagada que se veía la casa.

- "¿Sí?" – una niña de cabello castaño le atendió con rostro triste, que inmediatamente se iluminó al verla – "¡Sakura-san!" – Gritó y se acercó corriendo hacia ella para abrirle la verja y que pudiera pasar – "¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!" – le tomó la mano y le hizo entrar en la casa -

- "Fuu Tie, ¿Qué te sucede?" – le preguntó confundida por su comportamiento -

- "Shaoran-chan..." – se puso triste de nuevo – "Está enfermo... no sé que le pasa... Esta mañana levantó fiebre y bueno, mamá decidió que faltara a la escuela" -

- "Ya veo..." – dijo – "¿Puedo ir a verlo?" – La nena asintió con entusiasmo – "Con permiso" – y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la habitación de Shaoran – "Shao, voy a entrar" – abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándolo acostado en la cama todo tapadito y con el rostro rojito por la fiebre -

- "¿Sakura?" – Dijo débilmente – "¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó -

- "Vaya pregunta, vine a verte..." – él le sonrió con dulzura y le hizo un espacio en la cama para que se sentara – "Awww... estás todo rojito" – le dijo, acercándose a él y dándole un besito en la nariz -

- "¿No tienes escuela?" – la chica asintió – "vas a llegar tarde" -

- "No voy a ir" – le dijo con firmeza, y sonrió ante la mirada confundida del chico – "Me quedaré a hacerte compañía y cuidarte, tontito" -

- "Pero, pero..." – intentó quejarse él, pero fue hábilmente silenciado por los labios de la chica sobre los suyos -

- "Ah, Herman--" – dijo de pronto Xie Fa entrando a la habitación, pero quedó congelada al ver a su hermano y a 'Sakura-san' comiéndose la boca EN LA CAMA -

- "Ahh!" – dijeron ambos separándose abruptamente, Sakura, roja como una amapola -

- "Ops... jeje, sólo venía a decirte Shao, que mamá tiene que salir ya sabes donde" – miró significativamente a Sakura, quien se sintió un poco incómoda – "y nos lleva a nosotras para que le ayudemos, ¿sabes?" – el chico asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su novia, y notando, por supuesto la expresión algo triste de ella al escuchar a Xie Fa hablando – "Bueno, nos vemos, chau Sakura-san" – la ojiverde se despidió con un gesto y se giró hacia el ambarino, al salir la niña -

- "¿Ves? Más razón para cuidarte" – le dijo. Shaoran le miró algo asombrado, pensó que lo primero que haría era preguntarle sobre los asuntos que su madre y sus hermanas debían tratar -

- "Saku... ¿no estás enojada conmigo?" –

- "¿mnh? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" -

- "B-bueno, es que... l-lo de mi madre... y mis hermanas" – y fue sorprendido por una brillante sonrisa de su novia, quien se acercó a él, y, tomando su mano comenzó a acariciarla con cariño, provocando nuevos sonrojos en el chico ante el delicado acto -

- "No. Claro que no estoy enfadada contigo... es natural que tengas cosas que no puedas decirme. Sería muy infantil y demostraría que no te quiero lo suficiente..." – y de pronto se vio envuelta por los brazos de su Shaoran – "Shao..." – murmuró acurrucándose contra él y notando lo caliente que estaba (NdeH: ¬¬ Por la fiebre :p) -

- "¡Estás hirviendo!" – Exclamó – "¿No sería mejor que llamemos a un médico?" – el chico negó con un gesto de su cabeza, ciñendo fuertemente su cintura para evitar que se moviera y se alejara de él -

- "Por favor... quédate... En realidad no estoy tan mal..." – dijo casi en un gemido. Ella finalmente aceptó, suspirando largamente ante la testarudez del chico, quien haciéndole un espacio en la cama, la arropó como a él -

- "Hueles muy rico" – dijo ella de pronto, llamándole la atención -

- "Tú también... a... cerezos" – le sacó la lengua juguetonamente – "Me encantas..." – suspiró en su cabello, y dio gracias a dios que por culpa de la fiebre el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro no se notaba -

- "¿Te he dicho que te amo?" – Preguntó ella de pronto luego de permanecer un rato en silencio, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente -

- "Sólo un millón de veces..." – suspiró él en su boca antes besarla, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para respirar y así poder volver a acariciar sus labios, cada vez con más pasión. Sakura se encontraba perdida frente a todos los sentimientos que se amontonaban en su interior, cariño, ternura, devoción, pasión, deseo, y por sobre todo un gran amor. Pero de pronto todo terminó cuando él se separó bruscamente de ella. Ella le miró algo desconcertada por su repentino alejamiento. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? -

- "P-perdóname..." – dijo incorporándose un poco, algo avergonzado, y sin siquiera mirarla -

- "¿Hice algo mal?" – preguntó ella, afligida -

- "N-no... no era eso... al contrario... es que... si no nos deteníamos ahora... yo..." – le miró a los ojos, los cuales, al igual que los de él se encontraban oscurecidos de pasión – "yo no iba a poder detenerme..." -

- "¿Y quién dice que quería que tú te detuvieras?" – le preguntó ella escuchando una exclamación de sorpresa del chico – "¿No crees que si no hubiera deseado que siguiéramos con esto te hubiera detenido? ¿Crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo?" – dijo algo enfadada por el comportamiento de Shaoran... No era una niña y por ende detestaba que la trataran como tal –

- "No es eso... no es que te considere una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que quiere..." – dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos – "Yo... sabes que te amo... y no quiero forzarte a nada... Sakura... quiero que cuando... tu sabes..." – esta vez estaba tan avergonzado de estar hablando de 'eso' con la chica que amaba, que el rojo de su cara se estaba volviendo casi morado, y Sakura temió que se desmayara – "Aunque nos conozcamos hace seis meses – ella iba a hablar, pero él posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios – y aunque sintamos que nos conocemos de toda la vida, ahora es... muy pronto... por que después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo para esto... ¿Verdad?" – Pero su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio como gotas cristalinas comenzaban a salir de los ojos esmeraldas de su novia – "¿Sakura?" – Preguntó alarmado – "¿Qué te sucede?" – Acercó sus dedos hacia sus lágrimas, secándolas con dulzura, cosa que provocó aún más tristeza en la chica – "¿Dije algo que te molestó?" – la chica negó furiosamente -

- "Eh, es que... soy muy feliz... eres tan tierno... como un sueño..." – el chico sonrió brillantemente y la chica ya no pudo soportarlo. Corrió las sábanas y salió de la cama – "Voy al baño a lavarme la cara, permiso Shao" – el chico asintió -

**Sakura P.O.V**

Oh, mierda, no puede ser que todo esto me esté pasando a mí... ¿C-Como puede ser tan... perfecto? No, no, no... Esto está muy mal... Tendrías que haber sido como Satoshi... haber querido engañarme... pero por sobre todas las cosas tendrías que haberme prohibido enamorarme de ti...

No podía dejar de llorar... Esas palabras habían sido tan hermosas... ¡En verdad me ama! Y yo...

No puedo dejar de llorar...

¿Y si le dijera la verdad?

No... Eso le lastimaría mucho... pero peor sería que se enterara por otros...

**Fin Sakura P.O.V.**

Tendría que decírselo... así quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad y él... talvez le perdonara y quisiera volver a estar con ella... Sí... hablaría con el y le contaría la verdad...

Pero no ahora...

"""""""""

- "¿Te sientes mejor?" – le preguntó Shaoran al verla entrar por la puerta. Ella sonrió sutilmente y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Shaoran que ya se había incorporado -

- "Ya te bajó la fiebre Shao..." – susurró tocando su frente -

- "Sí, es que tengo una excelente enfermera" – Sakura se sonrojó ante esto, provocando una leve risa en el chico, quien volvió a abrazarla -

- "Estás muy cariñoso hoy" – le dijo ella al oído – "Me gusta..." -

- "Sólo para ti, mi amor..." – y le miró a los ojos, apenas rozando sus labios – "¿Sabes por qué falto a la escuela una vez al mes?" -

- "¿C-como? No hace falta que me lo digas, yo comprendo, es decir..." -

- "Shhh..." - él puso su dedo índice en sus labios, callándola – "Está bien... no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros" - Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón... _no tenía que haber secretos_... – "Bueno... como tú sabes... mi padre murió hace un tiempo... y pues... él era parte de un familia muy adinerada y tenía desde pequeño estudiar duro para que cuando alcanzara la adultez pudiera dirigir las empresas de la familia. Pero cuando estaba por convertirse en el jefe de la compañía... se enamoró" - Sakura le miró confundida – "Se enamoró de una chica de origen humilde y él de ella... y fue... expulsado de la familia... Así que los dos, _mi madre_ y él se fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa de Hong Kong que les fue cedida y comenzaron a trabajar... no tenían mucho dinero pero vivían bien... y sobre todo se amaban mucho... Nací yo y luego mis hermanas... pero... después papá murió en un accidente y todos nos fuimos trasladando a diferentes lugares de acuerdo a donde mi mamá conseguía trabajo. Pero... hace un año... el padre de mi padre... es decir mi abuelo, comenzó a enfermar... y..." - respiró profundamente – "quieren que yo vuelva a Hong Kong para hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia" - Sakura ahogó una exclamación – "Si... yo... falto algunas veces por que tengo reuniones con los consejeros de la familia... Yo no quiero volver..." -

- "Pero Shao... ¿Por qué? Vas a poder terminar muy bien tus estudios... vas a tener toda la felicidad que--" -

- "Pero tú no estarás allí" -

- "¿Q-Qué?" -

- "Sakura... eres lo más bueno que me ha pasado en toda mi vida... soy feliz aquí... contigo y con mi familia... es lo único que necesito..." -

- "Shao..." – se abrazó a él, emocionada, mientras el chico le acariciaba su cabello, provocando que una agradable languidez se apoderara de su cuerpo -

"""""""""""

- "¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasó?" – de pronto Sakura abrió los ojos, algo perdida – "¿Dónde estoy?" – se incorporó con lentitud – "Ah! Estoy en la habitación de Shaoran" – miró a su alrededor, pero ni señas del ambarino. Se levantó y salió del cuarto – "¿Shaoran?" – preguntó en voz alta para ver si él le escuchaba -

- "Ah, Sakura" – escuchó la voz de él – "Estoy en la cocina" – la chica se dirigió hasta allí y se sorprendió de ver al chico con un tierno delantal verde musgo y un gorrito de cocinero, preparando lo que suponía, debido a la hora, era la cena – "Me tomé la libertad de llamar a tu casa y le dije a tu hermano que te quedarías a comer... ¿te molesta?" – ella negó – "Vamos, siéntate... mi madre y mis hermanas regresarán dentro de un rato" – comentó -

- "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" – preguntó ella, amablemente -

- "No, está bien... ya está casi listo" – y en ese momento ambos vieron entrar a la habitación a Ieran, acompañado de sus cuatro hijas – "Ah, hola mamá..." – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Hola monstruitos" – les saludó a su hermanas, quienes le sacaron la lengua, provocando la risa en Sakura que recordaba el apodo que le había puesto Touya – "Ah, por cierto, Sakura se quedará a comer" – la chica se levantó, saludándoles respetuosamente -

- "Ah, hola Sakura. Mis hijas me contaron. Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí con Xiao Lang..." – la chica se sonrojó -

- "No, está bien, la pasamos muy bien..." – e inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado esas palabras – es decir... nosotros... - la mujer le miró con una sonrisa -

- "Pero tú, Xiao Lang, deberías estar en la cama. No debes esforzarte" – interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica, mirando a su hijo -

- "Pero mamá, ya estoy bien... mira" – se acercó a ella y puso la delicada mano de la mujer en su frente, haciéndole ver que la fiebre había pasado. Ieran suspiró -

- "Está bien, - suspiró, resignada - pero no te esfuerces demasiado" -

- "No, mamá... está bien..." -

- "Bueno, ¿la comida está lista?" – Shaoran asintió – "Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Comamos" -

""""""""""""

- "¿Qué he hecho?"- sollozó la chica al llegar a su casa, luego de haber pasado la noche en la casa de Shaoran. El chico le había demostrado lo mucho que le importaba e incluso le había dicho su 'secreto'. Ahora verdaderamente se daba cuenta cuanto él la respetaba y amaba... algo que había tratado de negar durante los ya cuatro meses que estaban juntos -

¡¡Estaba renunciado a tanto por ella!

Y ella que le había asegurado que nunca le haría daño... Que estaba muy feliz y que siempre estaría con él... Eso le había dolido mucho... por que eran mentiras... Claro que era feliz como nunca en su vida... mas... si seguía adelante... no sabía que podía ocurrir.

Pero lo peor había sido el rostro de felicidad del chico cuando había escuchado sus palabras... sus ojos brillaban y sonreía con la inocencia de un niño... Se sintió miserable...

Ahora no solo rompería el corazón del ambarino, sino también el suyo propio.

Tendría que hacer algo... hablaría con sus amigos el día siguiente

Ellos comprenderían

¿No?

**Seijou High Martes 12:30 hs**

Había llegado el receso y Shaoran había faltado... otra vez.

Sería la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con Kojiro, él era el más cercano a ella, y luego de explicarle todo, le pediría ayuda, así que se dirigió hacia él con lentitud, como si sus pies le pesaran.

- "Kojiro... tenemos que... que hablar" – balbuceó y el rubio, con una inusual seriedad, asintió -

- "¿Qué sucede, Cherry?" -

- "Yo... lo siento Kojiro... no puedo seguir con nuestro acuerdo... yo me... ¡¡¡Me he enamorado de Shaoran!" -

- "¿¡¡Qué?" -

**-- Continuará --** ( :D Soy cruel, lo sé)

Notas de autora:

Hoooola:D ¿Cómo ándan? Espero ke el chapy les haya gustado, la verdad que yo no estoy tan convencida... pero después de rehacerlo como cinco veces decidí publicarlo, perdonen por la demora.

Cambiando de tema, felicitaciones a quienes adivinaron el GRAN (¬¬ sí como no) secreto de Shao. En el próximo capítulo Kaput! Se pudre todo Muajajaja XD XD XD

Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad creí que nunca tendría ni uno. Thanx!

Próximo capítulo:

**Capítulo noveno: Mentiras verdaderas. No te vayas, por favor.**

Bechos

HANA


	9. Capítulo noveno: Mentiras verdaderas, no

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

_- "¿Qué sucede, Cherry?" - _

_- "Yo... lo siento Kojiro... no puedo seguir con nuestro acuerdo... yo me... ¡¡¡Me he enamorado de Shaoran!" - _

_- "¿¡¡Qué?" - _

**Capítulo noveno: Mentiras verdaderas. No te vayas por favor**

- "Así es... lo siento..." – murmuró avergonzada -

- "P-pero..." – balbuceó el chico, incierto – "¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Es decir... nuestro... pacto..." -

- "No puedo seguir con esto... le diré toda la verdad a Shao... no quiero lastimarlo más... quería saber si tú me podrías ayudar con esto... Soichiro, Kazuya y tú han sido mis mejores amigos... y pensé que podrían... no sé..." -

- "¿Convencerlo de que se quede contigo siempre?" – el chico suspiró – "Bien... hablaré con los demás... hagamos una cosa... nos encontremos mañana en el viejo árbol de cerezo a la tardecita... mañana hay varias prácticas así que el colegio sigue abierto hasta bien tarde... hablaremos entre los cuatro..." – lo próximo que el rubio pudo sentir fueron los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello -

- "¡¡¡Gracias!" – Gritó, completamente feliz – "Son los mejores amigos que podría tener" -

- 'Sólo espera y verás... _Sakura_' -

""""""""""

**Miércoles 19:35 hs Cercanías de Seijou High**

- "Sakura... ¿Pero a donde quieres que vaya contigo?" -

- "Espera y verás... sólo te pido que cuando lleguemos allí escuches con atención lo que tenemos que decirte" -

- "¿Tenemos?" – la chica sólo asintió y finalmente llegaron a Seijou – "¿La escuela?" – la chica volvió a asentir, algo nerviosa -

¿Shaoran le creería? Esperaba que sí con todo su corazón. Sonrió con algo de incomodidad y tomándole de la mano lo llevó al cerezo, donde ya aguardaban sus amigos... Los tres. Se acercó a ellos, evitando la mirada interrogadora del ambarino.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó Shaoran con algo de brusquedad -

- "Mejor cállate cuatro ojos" – le respondió Kazuya con una sonrisa maligna. Sakura le miró algo extrañada y después pasó su vista a Kojiro. ¿Es que él no había hablado ya con los dos? -

- "Sakura, Mejor vámonos ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí de todos modos?" -

- "Sí, vete idiota, y no te diremos la gran traición que tu amiguita cometió..." – se acercó a Sakura – "Lo hiciste muy bien preciosa... Pero es hora de la verdad, ¿no crees?" – La chica de ojos verdes les miró espantada. ¿Por qué estaban diciendo todo eso? Tenían que ayudarla! -

- "Sakura... ¿De qué están hablando tus... 'amigos'?" – preguntó algo desconfiado -

- "N-no sé de que hablan yo solo..." -

- "¿no enserio no sabes? Pues se lo diré al cuatro ojos... tu noviecita es una zorra... Actúa muy bien, ¿verdad?" – Shaoran les miraba incrédulo. ¿Actuación? Pero... -

- "Así es... hace un tiempo hicimos un acuerdo... Sakura debía seducirte para que te enamoraras de ella... y luego... bueno, veamos... ¿Cómo podríamos ponerlo? Ah, sí... destrozarte completamente..." -

- "Es mentira" – dijo el muchacho. Su Sakura no podía hacer eso... No, no podía – "Vamos Sakura..." – le tomó la mano y comenzó a alejarse de ellos -

- "¿Mentira?" – Escuchó decir a Kojiro – "¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas? No ha dicho nada desde que llegamos. ¡Vamos Sakura dile la verdad! ¡no seas cobarde!" -

- "Vamos mi amor, no le lleves el apunte... sé que tú no me harías nada de eso, ¿verdad?" – la chica estaba con la mirada gacha, cosa que empezaba a preocupar al chico – "Saku, mírame cuando te hablo, ¿Qué sucede?" – pero cuando la chica alzó la vista, Shaoran pudo ver las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro -

- "Es verdad" – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible -

- "¿Qué?" -

- "¡¡ES VERDAD LO QUE ELLOS TE DIJERON! ¡¡Yo te mentí!" – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver el rostro del chico. No tenía emoción alguna – "P-pero... yo en verdad... yo te..." – comenzó, pero el chico puso su mano sobre sus labios para callarla -

- "Cállate..." – murmuró despacio – "Esto... n-no puede ser..." – farfulló, soltándola y Sakura notó como su voz temblaba. Oh, no... ¿Qué había hecho? – él comenzó a alejarse de ella, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer -

- "Shaoran... yo..." – intentó acercarse a él y apoyar su mano en su hombro, pero el la esquivó bruscamente separándose más de ella y mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos – "Shaoran yo... es verdad que hice todo esto pero yo te am--" -

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te atrevas a decir esas palabras!" – Le gritó, haciendo ademanes furiosos – "No eres nada _Kinomoto" _– su apellido salido de sus labios sonó como si una helada daga se clavara en su pecho – "No sé como pude llegar a pensar siquiera..." – se calló. Cada palabra que decía le dolía más y más... y no solo a ella si no a él también – "Eres una persona despreciable. Pensé que habías cambiado pero... tal parece que me equivoqué..." -

- "No, Shaoran..." – dijo sin fuerzas – "Te amo... mis sentimientos son sinceros... yo... p-por favor... dame otra oportunidad..." – Su sangre se congeló cuando le escuchó reír cruelmente -

- "¿Oportunidad? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a reírte de mí? ¿Para que vuelvas a jugar conmigo? – silencio. El siguió alejándose de ella - Esto se acabó Kinomoto... Puedes volver con tus amigos... para mí... ya no existes... Kinomoto Sakura ya murió..." – Escuchó su última frase y recordó cuando ella había dicho algo parecido cuando había sellado el pacto con sus amigos... _Shaoran Li ya... ya murió para mí_ y se dio cuenta de lo dolorosas que sonaban esas palabras – "Hasta nunca... sé feliz con tu vida... que yo... seguiré con la mía... allá donde deba ir..." -

- "Shao... no..." – pero muy tarde el chico se había marchado corriendo y ella había caído de rodillas en el mojado suelo, mientras seguía lloviendo a cántaros y se empapaba... Pero eso ya no le importaba... aunque saliera el sol, en su interior siempre llovería... Su corazón estaba también llorando... -

""""""""""""

- "Y-ya llegué..." – murmuró Sakura exánime mientras entraba a su casa, mojada de pies a cabeza. Era muy tarde ya, así que supuso que su padre y su hermano estarían ya durmiendo, pero cual fue su sorpresa... -

- "Sakura, ¿Qué te pasó?" – Touya -

- "N-nada. Estoy bien, se me hizo tarde, voy a dormir" – dijo cortadamente y subiendo por la escalera se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón siquiera, una mano le detuvo -

- "Definitivamente no estás NADA bien... vamos, te prepararé un té mientras hablamos" – Sakura demasiado cansada para discutir se dejó guiar por su hermano – "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó, sin obtener respuesta de la chica que solo observaba su té fijamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo – "Déjame pensar... ¿Shaoran-kun tiene algo que ver con esto?" – Notó como la chica se tensaba levemente – "Ya veo..." -

- "Le..." – comenzó, su voz algo rasposa – "le hice daño... mucho daño..." – levantó su vista al ver que su hermano no decía nada y pronto se encontró con el abrazo protector de Touya – "Touya..." – rompió en llanto – "A-ahora... yo... no sé que hacer... ya... n-no p-p-podré hablar m-mas c... Con él! Hice algo m-muy feo... y" – comenzaba a respirar algo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo – "n-nunca me... perdo... nará..." -

- "Shhh..." – le decía mientras acariciaba con dulzura su cabello **:·:** NdeH: Awwww o Touya, ke tiernooooo! **:·:** - "No te preocupes... ya verás como al final todo se resolverá..." -

- "P-pero Touya... ¡¡¡LO AMO!" – sollozó aún mas fuerte – "No sé que pasará si... si no estoy c-con él! ¡¡¡¡¡YO LO NECESITO!" – su hermano se separó de ella y le miró con dulzura -

- "Muy bien Sakura..." – su hermana le miró confundida entre las lágrimas – "Yo ya lo sé... pero el que debe saberlo ahora es él... nunca te des por vencida..." -

- "Hermano... gracias..." – y así abrazados en ese sillón durmieron los dos -

"""""""""

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

- "¡¡Xiao Lang!" – escuché una voz preocupada mientras entraba a casa. No sabía la hora que era... después de 'eso' había perdido la noción del tiempo... – "Pero mira como estás... Dios... ¿No ibas a salir con Sakura-chan?" – ese nombre me trajo nuevamente dolor. ¿Por qué había dejado que me engañaran así? ¿Por qué había dejado mi guardia baja y había permitido que Sakura sostuviera mi corazón en sus manos para que luego lo estrujara sin piedad? Casi ni me di cuenta cuando llegué al living, donde mi madre había comenzado a hacerme preguntas, o eso parecía. Estaba preocupada por mí y eso se veía en su rostro, pero yo no podía hablar... solo quería desaparecer... que me tragara la tierra y nunca más volver... -

- "Estoy bien" – dije de pronto – "Sólo... sólo quiero estar un momento a solas..." – mi madre comprendió y me dejó allí... sentado... totalmente perdido -

¿Ahora que haría? Sentía como si la razón de mi existencia hubiera desaparecido... Y era verdad... Sakura... ya había desaparecido...

Completamente

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no me importaba donde me encontraba... si ella ya no estaba conmigo...

Podría...

Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de mamá, y, sin siquiera tocar la puerta entré.

- "Mamá" – le dije con seriedad – "Volvamos a Hong-Kong..." – ella pareció sorprenderse – "Voy a... voy a hacerme cargo de los negocios del abuelo..." -

- "P-pero... Pensé que querías quedarte a vivir aquí... creí que eras feliz" – yo le miré firmemente y ella finalmente asintió – "Llamaré a Kei Lang... arreglaré todo para que pronto volvamos a casa..." -

Volver a casa...

Dicen que la casa está donde está el corazón.

Pero...

Yo ya no tenía corazón

¿Qué más daba?

"""""""""

Sakura se había levantado muy temprano y se había encontrado en los brazos de su hermano. Sonrió levemente y se incorporó, cuidadosamente sin despertar a Touya y salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Tenía que hablar con Shaoran.

Era una mañana hermosa... todavía estaba algo húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior, pero el sol estaba hermoso... cálido y apacible...

Justo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

De pronto se chocó con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

- "D-disculpe señorita" – murmuró el sujeto con el que había tropezado -

- "N-no... está bien" – le dedicó una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en el niñito – si, era un pequeñito de no mas de seis años – "¿Tú como te encuentras?" – le preguntó ayudándole a incorporarse -

- "E-estoy bien" -

- "¿Estás perdido?" – el niño negó con la cabeza y señaló un edificio frente a suyo con un enorme cartel blanco por encima en el cual se leía: 'Xiao Yue' **:·:** NdeH: Pequeña luna en chino **:·:** - "No..." – murmuró y el chico le miró desorientado -

- "¿Está bien señorita?" – la chica asintió -

- "¿Te parece bien si te acompaño?" – el chico asintió y ambos se dirigieron al lugar, mientras Sakura comenzaba a recordar -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Ese día habían salido más temprano de lo usual del secundario debido a que un profesor había faltado y ella y Shaoran iban muy sonrientes caminando por la calle._

_- "Y Shaoran... ¿Qué planes tenías ayer que no viniste al cole?" - _

_-" T-tuve algunas cosas que hacer" – dijo nervioso - _

_- "¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?" – él le miró a los ojos - _

_-" ¿Prometes que no te reirás?" – La chica asintió – "Bueno, tú sabes... nos gusta mucho ayudar a las personas... hace mucho tiempo que mi familia y yo vamos a algún hospital u orfanato a ayudar como voluntarios. Mis padres siempre lo hacían cuando estaban casados y pues... cuando mis hermanas y yo fuimos lo suficientemente grandes empezamos a colaborar nosotros... mi mamá va una vez por semana, generalmente los domingos cuando no trabaja, a un orfanato que queda acá cerca. Se llama Xiao Yue. Pero como es bastante trabajo para ella, mis hermanas van a acompañarla cuando no tienen que ir a la escuela y yo como yo tengo que estudiar... hay algunos días al mes donde vamos los seis al orfanato y ayudamos juntos" - _

_- "¿En serio? Nunca me contaste eso" – dijo sorprendida - _

_- "Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes... pero... no lo sé... antes no te conocía tanto y temí que te rieras y te alejaras de mí..." – suspiró avergonzado – "Que tonto, ¿no?" - _

_- "Oh, Shaoran..." – lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabello – _

"_No te culpo... tienes razón... me hubiera reído de ti si lo hubieras dicho antes... pero tú... me cambiaste... ahora... ¡Es hermoso eso que haces! Espero que un día me lleves..." – rió un poco – "No soy muy buena para relacionarme con las personas pero quizás... pueda ayudar a alguien... como tú..." - _

_- "Estoy seguro que lo harías muy bien... eres la persona más dulce que he conocido" - _

_- "N-no es verdad... yo..." – se sonrojó ante la mirada profunda del chico - _

_- "claro que lo es... sólo te falta que esos lindos sentimientos que tienes salgan al exterior... Créeme..." - _

_- "Arigatou..." – murmuró ella - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

- 'Así que es este lugar' – pensó cuando entró. Era un humilde hogar de niños que parecía bastante acogedor. Se acercó a lo que parecía el recibidor, donde vio a una mujer de cabello castaño y vestida con ropas sencillas, quien parecía una empleada del lugar – "Disculpe..." – llamó su atención -

- "Señorita... ¿Qué se le ofrece?" -

- "B-bien... me... me gustaría ayudar... ¿necesitan voluntarios?" – la mujer le miró con una sonrisa e incorporándose le hizo una seña para que la siguiera – "Ah, por cierto..." – comentó mientras caminaban por un pasillo – "Un amigo mío suele venir aquí... su nombre es Li Xiao Lang... viene con su familia... y..." -

- "¿Te refieres a un grupo cinco mujeres: una adulta y cuatro niñitas?" – Sakura asintió – "¿Qué, no te contó? Llamó hace unas horas para informar que hoy partía a Hong Kong a las nueve de la noche... es una verdadera pena... Eran de tan buena ayuda..." – La mujer siguió hablando, pero Sakura ya no le escuchaba... Se detuvo de inmediato y repentinamente se giró hacia la salida y comenzó a correr – "¡¡O-Oye! ¡¡Espera!" – le llamo la señorita, pero fue en vano, Sakura ya había salido -

**Sakura**

No podía creer lo que había escuchado...

Shaoran... ¿¡Partiría Hong-Kong?

Sabía que el chico chino estaba furioso con ella, pero nunca pensó que se marcharía así tan de repente...

De pronto recordó sus palabras... _Hasta nunca... sé feliz con tu vida... que yo... seguiré con la mía... allá donde deba ir..._

¡¡Oh, no! No podía dejar que Shaoran se marchara... No sin antes de que supiera que sus sentimientos habían sido sinceros... que en verdad era la persona más importante para ella.

Tenía que detenerlo...

¿Pero como?

**-- Continuará --**

Hola! Les aviso que el próximo es el último capítulo y luego un epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Por cierto, Sakura y Shao se conocían hacía medio año y estaban juntos hacía 4 meses.

**Capítulo décimo: Hitotsu Dake, Tú eres el único.**

HANA


	10. Capítulo décimo: Hitotsu Dake Tú eres

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Capítulo décimo: Hitotsu Dake, tú eres el único**

Tenía que detenerlo...

¿Pero como?

Esa pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza. Podría ir a su casa y suplicarle que no se fuera... pero... Ella sabía de la testarudez de Shaoran, de seguro que él la echaría y ni siquiera le dejaría hablar.

Suspiró nuevamente y de pronto se detuvo, algo sorprendida... Sus pasos le habían llevado a él sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se acercó al timbre y antes de que pudiera siquiera presionarlo, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a la pequeña Fei Mei adelantándose y abriéndole la reja y pronto pudo verse arrastrada hacia adentro, donde las otras tres hermanitas le estaban, al parecer, esperando.

- "Fei Mei, Fuu Tie, Xie Fa, Fan Ren... ¿Q-qué sucede?" – las niñitas le miraron con seriedad, algo inusual en ellas -

- "Sakura-san" – se adelantó Xie Fa – "¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?" -

- "Eh... yo..." – bajó la mirada, avergonzada – "Hice... hice algo muy feo con él... yo... mentí y lo lastimé mucho..." – comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus manos, esperando nerviosa que Xie Fa volviera a hablar -

- "Ah..." – dijo simplemente y Sakura le miró algo confundida -

- "¿Ah?" – preguntó y la chica asintió, sonriendo levemente -

- "¿Pero estás arrepentida?" – Sakura asintió – "Y... Lo quieres mucho, ¿no? Es decir, te gusta..." – Sakura se puso morada – "Ya veo..." -

- "P-pero..." -

- "Como de seguro ya sabes Xiao Lang es muy terco..." – intervino Fan Ren, mientras Fuu Tie suspiraba – "Está muy herido y de seguro que no querrá hablar contigo" – Sakura hizo una mueca – "peeero... nosotras te daremos una oportunidad..." – indicó con su dedo la escalera – "sube..." – Sakura abrió los ojos algo extrañada por la actitud de las cuatrillizas, pero con un leve asentimiento comenzó a subir -

- "Gracias..." - susurró -

**massugu na hitomi**

**itsumo damatteru**

**yume o miru tabi ni**

**soppo muite waratteru**

Mirando dentro de tus ojos

Siempre permanecías silencioso

Cada vez que te veía en mi sueño

Te girabas antes de que pudiera ver tu sonrisa

- "Sh-Shaoran..." – llamó a la puerta casi con timidez -

- "¿¡¡QUE SUCEDE?" – gritó, sorprendiéndola – "¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLEST--!" – de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a un abatido Shaoran. No tenía sus lentes, y sus ojos brillaban con ira, de un color casi dorado. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y su ropa – que por cierto solo consistía en una camisa blanca ya percudida y unos pantalones jogging grises – estaba algo desaliñada -

- "H-hola Shaoran" '¿Hola Shaoran?' – se reprendió apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios – 'Vaya forma patética de saludar' -

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – le preguntó en un tono impávido y helado, haciéndole temblar ligeramente -

- "Y-yo... yo solo... pu-pues..." – titubeó -

- "¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres o vas a quedarte balbuceando como estúpida? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo..." – la esmeralda sintió lágrimas empañando sus ojos -

- "¿Puedo entrar?" – él nada dijo, sólo se corrió y le dejó pasar, y Sakura pudo ver unas valijas en el piso y la ropa de su ex-novio desordenadamente apilada en la cama -

- "¿Qué quieres?" – volvió a preguntar -

- "Y-yo solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó anoche..." -

- "No hay nada que hablar" – le respondió cortante – "Me parece que quedó todo claro entre 'nosotros' ¿No te parece?" – dijo con crueldad -

- "¡No entiendes! En verdad..." -

- "¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?" – le interrumpió, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que decía – "Bueno, puedes irte, como ves estoy MUY ocupado empacando" -

- "¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!" – Gritó ella exasperada y nerviosa debido a la actitud del ambarino y la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonora y gélida risa de Shaoran -

**taisetsu na jikan o**

**zutto mamotte kureta ne**

**yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake**

**kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara**

Me di cuenta quien era importante para mí

Siempre me protegías, ¿verdad?

A través de todo, gradualmente, tú eres el único

Siempre llámame y te ayudaré

- "¿No crees que es un poco tarde para ello?" – comenzó a acercarse a ella, quien comenzaba a su vez a retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared -

- "N-no... Déjame explicarte todo... por favor te lo ruego..." – comenzó a derramar cristalinas lágrimas y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no secarlas con sus dedos y besarla... decirle que todo estaba bien... Pero no podía... de seguro esas también eran mentiras. Mas sin embargo le dejó continuar – "Y-Yo... decidí hacer esta apuesta con mis... 'amigos'" – frunció levemente el ceño al recordarlos – "Por que pensé que eras igual a todos... ¿sabes? Yo ya había sufrido una decepción muy grande... y confiaba ciegamente en Kojiro y los otros. M-me hicieron creer que tú me engañarías... y... me imaginé que podría hacerte sufrir... lo mismo que yo... que podría hacerte sentir miserable como me sentía yo..." – respiró profundamente para luego seguir – "Pero... cuanto más tiempo permanecía contigo... más dudas tenía... Me preguntaba ¿serías tú en verdad una mala persona? Y aquel día en el festival me di cuenta de que también estaba enamorada de ti... aunque no quisiera admitirlo... Y más aún cuando enfermaste... Allí decidí contarte todo... pero sabía que no ibas a reaccionar bien... A-así que hablé con Kojiro para que pudiéramos juntos contarte todo... Pero..." – rió con tristeza – "tonta de mí... ellos me engañaron..." – calló y tomó la mano del chico, mirándolo a los ojos – "Shaoran, en serio... lamento que hayas escuchado todo esto por otra persona... siempre quise ser yo la que te contara la verdad... Eres la persona más importante para mí... _El único_. Por favor... perdóname..." -

**Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite**

**ima koko ni sotto ukabu**

**afureru kono omoi o uke tomete**

Eres valiente, eres sorprendente

Aquí, ahora, delicado exterior

Recibe estos desbordantes sentimientos

- "Yo di todo de mí cuando estábamos juntos..." – le respondió –"te amé..." – Sakura sintió un rayo de esperanza – "Pero... no puedo" – se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama, con su cabeza entre sus manos – "No podemos seguir con esto... me engañaste... me mentiste... jugaste conmigo... ¿Cómo pretendes que vuelva a confiar en tí?" – alzó la vista, pero ella le daba la espalda, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta -

- "T-tienes razón..." – dijo casi en un susurro – "No valgo la pena..." – le miró tan solo unos segundos, volviendo inmediatamente a darle la espalda, cabizbaja – "sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme todo el daño que te hice... Y que recuerdes que yo te amo... Buena suerte _Xiao Lang_..." – y con esto abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando al chico muy confundido -

""""""""""

Las cuatro hermanitas se acercaron a la escalera que iba al segundo piso de la casa al escuchar unos ruidos arriba. Tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros esperando que todo se hubiera solucionado, la cual desapareció rápidamente al vera a la chica bajando corriendo, casi a tropezones y saliendo de la casa sin siquiera detenerse a mirar.

- "Sakura-san... onii-chan..." – suspiraron las cuatro, y dándole una última mirada a la escalera para ver si Shaoran bajaba también para buscar a la de ojos verdes – cosa que, obviamente, no sucedió – se dirigieron hacia el pequeño living para arreglar unas últimas cosas para su viaje -

""""""""""

Sakura apenas salió de la casa, al no mirar por donde estaba corriendo, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo pesadamente, y lastimándose el tobillo.

- "D-disculpe..." – gimió algo adolorida -

- "¿Sakura?" – escuchó _esa_ voz -

- "¿S-Satoshi?" – preguntó confundida, mirando al chico de ojos celestes sonriendo -

- "¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?" – preguntó. Ella, sin fuerzas, negó con la cabeza – "¿Problemas con... tu novio?" -

- "Dé-jame en... paz..." – masculló e intentó incorporarse -

- "No te aconsejo que hagas eso..." – al final la chica cayó sentada y bajó su cabeza, evitando la mirada del rubio – "¿Qué te sucede Sakura?" -

- "Te dije que me dejaras en paz" -

- "Ya veo" – el chico sonrió – "Vive allí, ¿no?" – señaló la casa de Shaoran. Sakura, rendida asintió y permitió que el chico le ayudara a levantarse – "Déjame adivinar... tus amigos de nuevo" – Sakura alzó el rostro mirándolo confundida -

- "¿C-como...?" -

- "No es la primera vez que hacen esto... Hace tres años y medio... te engañaron y nos separaron..." – sonrió tristemente -

- "P-pero..." -

- "Sí Sakura..". – la oji-verde abrió los ojos desorbitados – "Pero ahora es peor... por que... lo amas, ¿no?" – la chica asintió con lentitud – "lo siento mucho... No quiero ser grosero ni nada pero... también es tu culpa" – la chica recomenzó a llorar – "Ven... te acompañaré a tu casa" -

- "S-sí" – dijo en un hilo de voz – "g-gracias..." -

""""""""

**fukyou na shigusa**

**itsumo soba ni iru**

**omoi de no naka de**

**houmotsu ni kawatteku**

Pese a que estabas frecuentemente frunciendo el ceño

Siempre estuviste a mi lado

Entre mis sentimientos

Te volviste valioso

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

- "¡¡YA VA MALDITA SEA!" – el chico de ojos ámbar abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe algo enfadado. Maldita hora en que su madre y sus hermanas no estaban – "¿QUÉ QUIER---?" – el resto de la frase murió en sus labios al ver a quien tenía en frente – "Kobayashi..." – murmuró algo desconfiado – "¿Qué quieres?" -

- "Vengo a hablar contigo" – le respondió corriendo al dueño de la casa a un lado y entrando descaradamente – "Es sobre Sakura" -

- "¿Qué pasa con ella?" – Satoshi sonrió internamente al ver la preocupación del chico -

- "Está llorando desconsoladamente... ¿Qué le hiciste?" -

- "¿¡¡Qué le hice? ¡¡Mas bien que me hizo ella a mí! Todo el _ay Shaoran te quiero"_ – imitó la voz de la chica – "era un farsa. Una apuesta con sus amiguitos..." – se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón del living donde estaban y llevó su mano derecha a su frente -

- "¿Ajá? ¿Y qué más? ¿No vino a pedirte disculpas?" – el chico asintió – "¿Y entonces por qué no estás con ella?" -

- "¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?" – Estaba perdiendo la paciencia – "Me En Ga Ñó... ¿pretendes que siga confiando en ella?" -

- "Pero... ella también fue engañada... por sus _Tan Preciados Amigos_... ¿No entiendes? Ella te ama..." – al ver que el chico permanecía silencioso, continuó – "Dime una cosa... Si no fueras importante para ella, ¿Crees que se molestaría en rogarte que le perdonaras? Está destrozada... pareciera que hubiera perdido toda razón de existir... no sé que hiciste con ella... pero... lograste que su capa de hielo se derritiera..." – el chico todavía no le respondía y suspirando, Satoshi se levantó – "Sólo te digo algo... si te vas y la dejas te arrepentirás por el resto de la vida... que se te grabe en la cabeza... Kinomoto Sakura está perdidamente enamorada de ti... Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... ¿No?" – y haciendo una leve inclinación, se marchó -

**daisuki na jikan o**

**motto suki ni shite hoshi**

**yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake**

**kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara**

Me di cuenta quien mi amado era

Más y más me enamoré

Gradualmente, finalmente tú eres el único

Siempre llámame, por que siempre creeré en tí

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Todavía sigo aquí sentado... Las palabras de Kobayashi me dejaron pensando...

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

No lo sabía... de lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que necesitaba de esa mujer como de agua para vivir... No quería irme... quería estar siempre junto a ella...

Pero...

**Fin Shaoran P.O.V**

Súbitamente se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza...

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer...

""""""""""

Sakura se levantó con algo de tristeza – luego de que Satoshi le dejara en su casa se había acostado un rato y aún llorando finalmente se había dormido - Se refregó los ojos y miró al reloj... ¡¡¡Eran las 20:53!

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía llorar más, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas...

El vuelo de Shaoran salía a las 21:00 hs!

Lo había perdido...

Para siempre...

**Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa**

**Hora koko ni kitto aru yo**

**afureru kono namida o utekomete**

Tu coraje, tu amabilidad

Mira, estoy segura que es esto

Recibe estas desbordantes lágrimas

No!

Sakura se levantó a toda velocidad y salió corriendo de su habitación.

**mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo**

**tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru**

El agua, el viento, el sol, la tierra

La luna, las estrellas, te las daré todas

Comenzó a correr y correr y sus pasos la llevaron al parque. Tristemente se sentó a orillas del arenero del Rey Pingüino y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas.

- "¿Por qué te tenías que ir?... ¿¡¡POR QUÉ? ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN PERDÓNAME!" – gritó a la noche -

- "Sakura..." – escuchó esa voz y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas se levantó con lentitud mirando a su interlocutor -

- "Shaoran... tú... p-pero... ¿P-por qué?" – balbuceó con incredulidad, secándose las lágrimas y sacudiendo la cabeza para ver si no era alguna especie de espejismo -

- "¿Sabes una cosa? – comenzó - Cuando llegué a esta ciudad... tú fuiste la primera persona con la que traté... Eras la chica más amable, tierna y hermosa que había conocido... Y... me enamoré perdidamente de ti... de tu gentileza y tu dulzura... Pero... cuando me engañaste... Pensé que no podría perdonarte. Y por un momento te odié..." – ella sintió como su corazón se oprimía – "te odié por mentirme... por hacerme débil... por sobre todo, por que por más que intentaba no podía dejar de amarte" – (NdeH: KAWAII! – Hana dando saltitos de alegría -)

**anata ni aete anata to sugoshite**

**ima koko ni sotto ukabu**

**afureru kono omoi o uke tomete**

Eres valiente, eres sorprendente

Aquí, ahora

Recibe estos desbordantes sentimientos

- "Eso... eso quiere decir que..." – por primera vez en ese día el chico le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y asintió levemente – "¡¡Perdóname!" – Se lanzó en sus brazos – "¡Por favor... yo...!" -

- "Shhh..." – le interrumpió cálidamente él, estrechándola más fuertemente – "Yo soy el que debería pedirte disculpas... Por mi terquedad y mi orgullo casi te pierdo... Discúlpame..." -

- "Shaoran..." – le miró a los ojos y comenzó a cantar suavemente en su oído:

"**_anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga_**

_**hora koko ni hikatteru kara**_

_**meguri aeta omoi wa **_

_Por tí, daré el futuro_

_Mira, aquí, está resplandeciendo._

_Rodeado completamente de sentimientos**"** _

"**_Hitotsu dake._**

_Tú eres el único**"**_

**FIN**

**Terminado el 20 de agosto de 2005. 15:18 hs**

Notas de autora:

Hola! ¿Ke les pareció? Jeje, la verdad que quedó un poco mocho... ¿no? Ahhh, pero no se preocupen para eso está el epílogo. Eso sí... quizás tarde algo de tiempo (Pero daijoubu no tanto como el epílogo de S de Soberbio) por que estoy re ocupada, pero no se preocupen, pronto lo tendrán Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia y esperen muy pronto el epílogo...

Por cierto, esta historia no está basada en ningún libro ni película, salió completamente de mi imaginación.

**Epílogo: Mi trofeo eres tú**

Besitos

HANA


	11. Epílogo: Mi trofeo eres tú

_**Le triomphe de l'amour**_

**By Hana**

**Epílogo: Mi trofeo eres tú**

**Comenzado el Viernes, 23 de Septiembre de 2005. 14:26 hs**

El joven hombre miró por la ventana de su habitación con tristeza. El día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. Suspiró largamente y corrió la cortina para oscurecer por completo el cuarto. Se tiró con pesadez en la cama y tomó el portarretrato que estaba en la mesa de luz. En este se podía ver la foto de una joven de unos 20 años con largo cabello castaño y luminosos ojos jade que sonreía con dulzura, abrazada a un hombre de cabello un poco más oscuro y ojos ámbar. Ambos parecían muy felices y enamorados...

Por Dios...

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esta situación?

El hombre rodó por la cama y recordó como habían pasado las cosas...

**Comienzo del flash back**

_- "¡Sakura, espera... yo...!" – había gritado, tratando de detenerla - _

_- "¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?" – le había respondido ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras intentaba salir del lugar – el departamento en el que ambos vivían actualmente – pero era detenida por el ambarino - _

_- "Escucha, lo siento... sé que no debí actuar así, pero entiéndelo... ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?" - _

_- "Por supuesto que hubiera escuchado antes de comportarme de esa manera tan violenta... Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti Xiao Lang... Yukito y yo sólo estábamos charlando en ese café..." - _

_- "Pues no era eso lo que parecía..." – dijo entre dientes mientras recordaba la escena en la que había visto a su novia. En un café, de manos dadas con un hombre de unos cinco años más que ella y bastante acaramelados... Lo peor había sido cuando el hombre se había acercado a su rostro y le había dado un pequeño beso en los labios. Por supuesto que había visto la reacción de ella. Se había quedado tensa y se había incorporado del asiento... con el rostro algo enfadado y sonrojado. Pero eso no había evitado que Shaoran – que en el último tiempo se veía muy celoso de todas las miradas masculinas que acaparaba la chica de ojos verdes – se acercara a ellos – estaba en aquel lugar debido a un trabajo de medio tiempo que hacía allí para mantenerlos a ambos – y golpeara al hombre quien ya se había levantado para seguir a Sakura, provocando un disturbio en el bar, del cual luego habían sido echados - _

_- "¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?" – le preguntó dolida – "Tus celos te ciegan..." - _

_- "Sakura, te estoy pidiendo disculpas... además... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a juntar con ese hombre? Todo a escondidas... como sé que..." – se quedó callado... si seguía tan nervioso podría decir algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría - _

_- "¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?" – le gritó, enojada y lastimada por la desconfianza del hombre al que amaba – "Después de que te di todo... es así como me tratas...?" - _

_- "Por supuesto Sakura... fuiste tú la única que dio todo para esta relación... Total... yo no tengo una familia de la que preocuparme... no tengo madre ni hermanas..." – le respondió con sarcasmo - _

_- "¿Entonces sabes...? quizás nuestro destino no sea estar juntos... somos tan diferentes..." - _

_- "¿Qué estás diciendo?" - _

_- "Que quizás fue un error. Enfrentémoslo... no hacemos más que pelear... es todo tan difícil... Shaoran... lo mejor será..." - _

_- "¡Por supuesto que no! Esto... esto es sólo una pequeña crisis de pareja... Estamos juntos hace tanto... que..." – suspiró – "Sakura... te amo... y quiero estar siempre... junto a ti..." – tomó la mano de la joven y puso en ella una cajita de terciopelo_

_- "Sh-shaoran..." – le miró con lágrimas en los ojos – "yo..." - _

_- "Pero... está bien... será mejor que nos demos un tiempo... Puedes quedarte aquí en la casa... yo m-me iré..." – miró a sus ojos fijamente – "Espero que tengas una respuesta a esto para mí..." - abrió la puerta y simplemente salió, dejando a Sakura allí, completamente estupefacta - _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y de eso había pasado una semana y Sakura aún no le respondía.

¿Será que... había hecho lo correcto al dejarla sola?

""""""""""""""

**Sakura's pov**

Todo había pasado tan rápido... no podía creer que hubiéramos llegado a eso...

_**Luego de que él hubiera decidido permanecer a mi lado nos hicimos completamente oficiales. En la escuela no era muy bien visto pero a mí no me importaba, mientras Shaoran estuviera a mi lado todo estaría bien.**_

**_¿Qué había pasado con Kojiro, Soichiro y Kazuya?_**

**_Pues me enteré que Shaoran había aprendido artes marciales cuando era pequeño y pues..._**

_**Digamos que mis ejem... 'amigos' no pudieron asistir a la escuela por un tiempo debido a que estaban imposibilitados... mmm... no podían sentarse correctamente...**_

_**Como sea... Shaoran se había vuelto un poco más abierto con todos y yo había regresado a ser la misma chica dulce y amigable de siempre.**_

_**Por suerte, con el tiempo – y mucha insistencia de mi parte – los demás chicos comenzaron a aceptar a Shao-koi... incluso hicimos buenos amigos, como Eriol o Tomoyo...**_

_**¿Quiénes son ellos?**_

_**Eriol, Hiiragizawa Eriol es un chico que va a nuestro mismo año, pero en otra sección... nunca lo había notado... y eso que según lo que me contó estaba en la escuela hacía un año y medio... Es un chico muy guapo – ups, sólo espero que Shaoran no se entere que pienso eso de Eriol-kun... ¡Es terriblemente celoso! – proviene de Inglaterra y ahora que lo digo se parece a Harry Potter...sólo le falta ser un hechicero poderoso, jeje... ojos azules, cabello negro azabache y usa unas gafas redondas que lo hacen ver intelectual... Es muy dulce y atento, especialmente con Tomoyo-chan... Daidouji Tomoyo, su... novia... sip, aunque todavía lo nieguen sé muy bien que están terriblemente enamorados el uno del otro, aunque claro, son muy tercos como para admitirlo... Tomoyo se ha transformado en una de mis mejores amigas... Podríamos decir que es muy parecida a Eriol... inclusa le gusta molestarnos a Shao y a mí – ¡Siempre avergonzándonos! -**_

_**Otro amigo que hicimos – bah, en realidad yo me re-amigué – fue Satoshi... Ambos nos pedimos disculpas por todo lo que había pasado y él volvió con su novia a la escuela. Mikki Hiwatari es una chica muy bonita, de cabello castaño claro que generalmente tiene atado en dos trenzas y unos grandes ojos grises. Al principio creo que no le caí bien... pero después nos hicimos bastante amigas.**_

_**Con respecto al regreso de Shao a Hong Kong... estoy algo triste por él... Ieran, Xie Fa, Fei Mei, Fuu Tie y Fan Ren decidieron hacerse cargo de la compañía... su abuelo murió la semana siguiente de nuestra reconciliación, así que tuvieron que viajar urgente y están tratando de trasladar la empresa a Japón así Shao puede hacerse cargo desde aquí...**_

_**Y bueno... entonc-ces... c-como Shao iba a estar muy solo... y-yo me...**_

**_Ahora estamos viviendo juntos en un pequeño departamento... hace ya seis meses._**

_**No piensen mal... estamos en habitaciones separadas aunque a veces bueno...**_

_**Akkk! (NdeH: ¿Qué clase de grito exasperado es ese? ¬¬) ¿por qué siempre tengo que sonrojarme cuando hablo de estas cosas? No es que hagamos nada muy ejem... ustedes entienden... ,-.-, sólo algunos besos y caricias por ahí... nada demasiado intenso.**_

**_Como sea... mi vida había cambiado mucho en este último tiempo... pero mientras esté con mi Shaoran todo estará bien..._**

O eso es lo que pensaba...

Cerré el cuaderno-diario donde había escrito todo aquello – hacía ya casi un año - y me recosté en la cama. Suspiré y tomé el portarretrato que estaba sobre mi mesa... ejem... 'nuestra' mesa de luz... (NdeH: ¿Les resulta familiar?) Era una foto mía y de Shaoran, que nos habíamos sacado unos días antes de nuestra discusión.

Lo extrañaba tanto...

Pero...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan celoso?

**Fin Sakura's pov **

Ella sólo se había encontrado con uno de los amigos de su hermano por casualidad mientras volvía de una reunión con Tomoyo y Mikki en el centro comercial y había decidido a tomar un café con él... sólo eso...

Está bien, admitía que había sido su culpa el haber permitido que el hombre tomara su mano... y bien, también sabía que el hecho del beso entre ambos – que por cierto Sakura se había enfadado mucho con Yukito por ello – era razón para que su novio, quien casualmente se encontraba trabajando allí en uno de esos trabajos de medio tiempo que tenía para mantenerse - ya que no le gustaba vivir del dinero de la empresa – se enfureciera con Yukito... pero... ¡no era razón para armar un escándalo! Lo peor era que la había llevado luego arrastrando por la calle hasta llegar a casa y pedirle a gritos una explicación.

Ella se había enfadado tanto que le había dicho cosas sin pensarlo... y ni siquiera le había detenido cuando se había marchado...

Y lo que le había dado...

Las alianzas...

Las tomó de la mesita de luz y las observó largamente...

Eran una fina y delgada alianza de oro y un cintillo con una delicada esmeralda. Las sacó de la cajita y ambas brillaron a la luz de la lámpara, Sakura, finalmente notando por dentro una inscripción...

"**_Watashi no mi Sakura... Aishiteru zutto"_**

**Mi hermosa flor de cerezo... Te amaré siempre**

Sh-Shaoran...

Recordó cuando había usado esas mismas palabras... había sido...

**Comienzo del Flash Back (Sakura's pov)**

_Estábamos otra vez en el festival._

_Sip, el mismo en el que había descubierto que si él no estaba en mi vida sería miserable... Había sido hacía solo un año, pero pareciera que hubieran pasado siglos de eso... ahora esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos..._

_Estábamos viendo los fuegos multicolores que caían sobre el lago, Shaoran abrazándome por detrás mientras yo me recostaba en él... _

_Suspiré... feliz y de pronto sentí su aliento cálido en mi oreja._

_- "¿Qué te pasa?" – me preguntó él en un tono suave y cariñoso que logró estremecerme - _

_- "Ññhh..." – Negué con mi cabeza, levemente – "Sólo pensaba en lo contenta que estoy de estar aquí... contigo..." – le sentí sonreír y me volteé hacia él, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Me sonrojé al verle acercarse aún más a mí - _

_- "¿Quieres que te haga más feliz todavía?" – pasó su mano por mi brazo sugestivamente y yo me puse roja como una cereza - _

_- "¿Q-q-q-q-que?" – balbuceé, nerviosa ¿Desde cuando Shaoran era tan audaz? Era cierto que ya no era tan tímido conmigo, pero... – _

_Y él comenzó a reír._

_- "Es una broma Saku..." – me dijo, pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Yo le miré enfadada y me separé de él - _

_- "Tonto" – y le saqué la lengua juguetonamente - _

_- "Awww... vamos... no te enfades conmigo... no pude evitarlo..." – comenzó a acercarse a mí, y le permití abrazarme. Con una sonrisa traviesa le susurré - _

_- "¿Y quién dijo que yo quería que fuera una broma?" – Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse, casi tanto como yo, y mi vez de reírme de su carita rosa – "Awww... vamos" – le imité – "no te enfades conmigo..." – él me miró fastidiado y yo le devolví la mirada. Al cabo de unos minutos estábamos riéndonos como dos tontos, mientras notábamos la mirada de la gente a nuestro alrededor sobre nosotros... pero no nos importaba éramos muy felices así - _

_Al parecer estuve mucho tiempo inmersa en mis pensamientos ya que cuando volví a la realidad Shaoran estaba frente a mí con una mirada preocupada y con sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro._

_- "¿Q-qué?" – pregunté yo, él sólo me sonrió dulcemente - _

_- "Tan distraída como siempre, Saku-chan..." – su mano se deslizó por mi hombro, recorriendo delicada y suavemente mi brazo – cosa que me puso la piel de gallina – hasta llegar hasta mi mano, seguidamente enlazando sus dedos con los míos – "¿Sabes una cosa Sakura?..." – murmuró roncamente en mi oído - _

_- "¿qué?" – pregunté yo - _

_- "Watashi no mi Sakura... Aishiteru zutto" – y me besó larga y lentamente llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, pero a mí no me importaba... me encontraba en el paraíso - _

_- "Shaoran..." – murmuré algo agitadamente por la falta de aire - _

_- "Vámonos ya..." – yo asentí mecánicamente, todavía en las nubes - _

_- "Mi amor..." – me detuve y susurré en su oído de pronto – "Tengo una sorpresa para ti esperando en casa" - _

_- "¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sería?" – Yo sonreí sensualmente y seguí caminando, junto a él - _

_- "Si te lo digo... no sería sorpresa" 'Sólo espero que lo que dijo Tomoyo funcione...' - _

_- "Pero..." – yo solté su mano y comencé a correr hacia el depto., que quedaba sólo a una cuadra de donde estábamos - _

_- "¡¡¡ Atrápame si puedes!" – le grité, sin dejar de correr, girándome y sacándole la lengua - _

_- "¡Sakura!" – le escuché quejarse y comenzó a perseguirme, pero yo llegué al departamento primero – que por cierto quedaba en planta baja - y le cerré la puerta en sus narices – "¡Sakura! ¡No es divertido! Ábreme la puerta" - me dijo con firmeza - _

_**Fin Sakura's P.O.V.**_

_- "¡Espera!" – le respondió ella – estoy preparándome -_

_- "¿Preparándose?" – Shaoran suspiró y se recostó en la puerta, pero lo que no esperaba era que ella la abriera, provocando que cayera al suelo de espaldas –_

_Comenzó a mirar para arriba y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase con..._

_Unas sexys, largas y torneadas piernas delante suyo – "Sak..." – su boca quedó seca. Se incorporó y vio como, frente a él se encontraba SU novia con un minúsculo body rojo –" ¿Q-qué?" – logró balbucear - _

_- "¿No te gusta?" – lo llevó hasta el sillón y lo tumbó, sentándose en su regazo y comenzando a desabrochar su camisa, besando su cuello y sus hombros - _

_- "Sa-sakura..." – suspiró él extrañado – y a la vez encantado – por la actitud de su novia - _

_- "Cállate" – pasó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos y haciendo que el chico casi perdiera el control - _

_- "Me estás matando" – murmuró en su oído - _

_- "Esa es la idea..." – con algo de brusquedad lo despojó de su camisa, dejando su perfecto toros al descubierto – "Shao..." – dijo en un sensual gemido, respirando en su oído, logrando que él se descontrolara completamente, tomándola de las caderas y empujándola hacia él, capturando sus labios entre los suyos - _

_Sakura sintió el calor por todo su cuerpo mientras él comenzaba a bajar sus besos por su cuello hasta la clavícula en la cual se detuvo. Alzó su rostro y le miró con esos ojos ámbar que la enloquecían._

_- "Sakura..." - murmuró – "¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? Yo..." - ella sonrió y tomó su rostro con dulzura, plantándole un delicado y suave beso en sus labios - _

_- "Supongo que esto responde tu pregunta" - susurró y lo próximo que pudo sentir fueron los apasionados labios de su novio sobre los suyos, saboreándolos con fervor_

_En ese momento, justo cuando las cosas estaban poniéndose un poco más... acaloradas, escucharon el timbre, así que algo – algo en realidad era poco, ambos parecían listos para matar a quien quiera que estuviera afuera y hubiera interrumpido su momento – enfadados, se levantaron del sillón y fueron a atender – No sin antes Shaoran arreglar su ropa y Sakura ponerse de nuevo su Kimono rosado – sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la vecina que venía a pedir unos ingredientes que le faltaban para preparar su cena, y, debido a la hora, no podía salir a hacer las compras. Cuando la mujer se fue – pobre, no sin antes ganarse una mala mirada por parte de Shaoran, especialmente luego de que la buena mujer le dijera que tenía lápiz labial en su boca – ambos se sentaron en el sillón y ahí Shaoran pudo notar la gran preparación de Sakura. Había velas aromáticas plantadas por el living y, no sólo eso, si no que en la mesita ratona se encontraba una excelente cena preparada por Sakura, que consistía en una gran cantidad de platos chinos, tal como al ambarino le gustaba. _

_- "Será mejor que comamos..." – comentó de pronto Sakura, algo nerviosa y tímida – no era para menos, luego de lo que habían estado haciendo, ya que, pese al tiempo juntos había algunas veces, por no decir muchas, en las que eran muy tímidos y les costaba soltarse - _

_- "S-sí..." – respondió él de la misma manera - Ambos comenzaron a comer con lentitud, saboreando cada plato – "está delicioso Sakura..." – le sonrió cuando terminaron - _

_- "Peeeero, no está completo sin el postre" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara y se dirigió hacia la cocina para luego volver con un gigantesco pote de helado - _

_- "¿helado?" – preguntó él confundido ¿iban a comer... helado? - _

_- "Sip, pero... no cualquier helado" – se sentó a su lado y abrió el pote frente a él – "¡¡¡chocolate!" – él comenzó a reir por la aniñada actitud de su novia y pronto le arrebató el postre - _

_- "Shaooooo! Dámelo!" – se quejó, haciendo mayor la sonrisa del chico, a quien de pronto se le ocurrió una idea - _

_Dejó el tarro de helado a un lado y tomó a su novia de la cintura, desatando su obi y abriendo su kimono, recostándola en el suelo._

_- "¡Kya!" – gritó la joven sorprendida por la acción de su novio, y sonrojada por la mirada que le lanzaba - _

_- "¿Sabes una cosa?" – le preguntó inocentemente inclinándose sobre ella y rozando su pierna con sus dedos – "No quiero comer sólo helado esta noche..." – sonrió al verla sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello – "Esta noche..." – le dijo en un seductor susurro – "te quiero a ti..." – y pronto su boca se vio invadida por la de la chica que le besaba con ardor y entusiasmo, mientras él la despojaba completamente de su kimono y ella buscaba a tientas el pote de helado que había quedado en el suelo - _

**Fin del flash back**

La mañana siguiente fue una de las más hermosas... despertar entre sus brazos...

Sakura suspiró de nuevo algo ruborizada...

Definitivamente no podía dejar que un pleito tan tonto como aquel destrozara su relación con Shaoran...

Así que tomó un pequeño bolso, puso algunas cosas y las alianzas, y salió de la habitación.

""""""""""""

Shaoran Li había finalmente caído dormido del cansancio y cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche. Había comenzado a llover fuertemente y en verdad estaba algo deprimido, así que digamos que el clima acompañaba su estado de ánimo. Se levantó para cerrar las ventanas pero de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación – no sé sin antes mencioné que está en un hotel – y algo confundido fue a abrir... ¿serían de servicio?

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí parada, y enteramente empapada y con el pelo hecho un desastre a

- "Sakura..." – murmuró, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más por que la chica se había lanzado sobre él y en un gigantesco abrazo le había tirado al suelo – "¿E-estás bien?" – le preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro no sólo mojado con el agua de lluvia, si no con... lágrimas – "¿Por qué estás llorando?" – separó su rostro de su pecho y le observó largamente, secando con sus dedos las gotas que salían de sus ojos sin parar -

- "L-lo siento..." – balbuceó y, separándose completamente de él, sacó algo del bolsito que llevaba en sus manos – "T-toma..." – Shaoran tomó la cajita que ella le alcanzaba, con algo de tristeza... ¿¿Eso era un no? -

- "Oh... ya veo..." – dijo simplemente y ambos se incorporaron -

- "Shaoran yo..." -

- "No, no tienes que decir nada... está bien... s-si no..." -

- "¡Shaoran, escúchame!" – le interrumpió ella acercándose a él, con sus rostros casi unidos - "Si quiero..." – él le miró algo confundido y ella se aclaró la garganta para hablar con más claridad – "Sí Quiero" – dijo más firmemente y extendió su mano izquierda hacia él, mientras el rostro del hombre se iluminaba y, abriendo la cajita, tomaba el anillo y lo deslizaba por el dedo anular de su **Prometida** – "¡¡¡Te amo Shaoran!" – gritó saltando hacia él y abrazándolo nuevamente, pero él ya estaba preparado así que la estrechó fuertemente hacia él -

- "Oh, Sakura... yo también te amo, te amo, te amo..." – no se cansaba él de repetir, mientras en el reducido espacio giraba con la chica en sus brazos -

- "Yo también..." – se detuvieron y se sentaron en la gigantesca cama de matrimonio, todavía estrechamente abrazados -

- "Shaoran... perdóname por haberte dejado este tiempo... yo..." – comenzó a hablar Sakura, pero fue interrumpido por el ambarino -

- "Sólo cállate..." – murmuró y le besó, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama -

_Ya no importaba qué dificultades se les presentaran, que problemas debieran superar... mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo estaría bien..._

_Y su amor siempre triunfaría._

**FIN**

**Terminado de escribir el Viernes 23 de Septiembre de 2005. 22:29 hs Argentina. **

**Listo el Sábado 24 de Septiembre de 2005. 13:31 hs.**

Notas de autora:

Buaa! Finalmente lo terminé! No puedo creerlo T.T

Lamento el retraso de casi un mes, jeje, pero como les dije no tuvieron que esperar tanto como con S de soberbio :p

Muchiiiiisimas gracias por apoyarme con este fic que fue muy importante para mí y al que quiero mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias!

**Rika-chan, Karen, Belén, Maryli, AnaLia, Yame-chan, lady esmeralda, sashakili, Valna, serenity-princess, funga fufu, pily14ccs, akirachinty, Hillary, juna-chan, paola, Cynthia, yarumi – san, MLUndine, Shady10, Danielita, YiNgFa-SaKuCeReZo, Satsuki Idaka, chouri, Criss, Sakura, Sakume Nohara, Naguchan, sakurita lee, caro, sakura13, Undine, Aiko, Camila, Dreams kokoro, Mayela, Sakura ika, Sada-nyu, Subaru-chan, Fan-sakura, Naty, Luna310, Yulii, Rena, Ire Yamichii, Sakurita-Q, SachielitaX y Hermione I.**

Disculpen si me olvidé de alguien o puse dos veces el mismo nombre ;)

Akk! Cierto, hay otras notas...

**1-"..._Inglaterra y ahora que lo digo se parece a Harry Potter..._" **jeje, gomen nasai, no pude evitarlo :p

**2-** Sobre las alianzas, no sé si todos saben – yo por ejemplo no lo sabía .. – que las alianzas de compromiso son dos – o algo así :p – una es la alianza propiamente dicha, es decir, la sortija de oro liso, y la otra es el cintillo, que es ya el aro con una piedra de lo que sea, puede ser un diamante, un brillante, un zafiro, etc, etc, en este caso una esmeralda.

**3-** Watashi no mi Sakura... aishiteru zutto... como dije, esto significa: mi hermosa flor de cerezo... te amaré por siempre. La verdad que la primer parte la saqué de un fic en inglés que se llama así, jeje, así que el copyright de la frase corresponde a la autora :)

Yap, eso fue todo

Besos y se cuidan okis?

HANA


End file.
